Forever Won't Fall
by BeautyInSadness
Summary: Claire always knew she was different. A little, abnormal. Can she find her past via new acquaintance, Dougie? And can she cope with a future already planned out for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There is only so much crap one person can be fed. Unfortunately, I have the misfortune of knowing this seemingly small fact all too well. Being told the same hope lifting lines can become a bit of a bore, especially when they exit the mouth of child psychologist, Patricia Poynter. I can almost hear the false chirp of her voice now.

_**I'm Sure they'll love you **_

Sure. They'll love me. Some strange family are going to love and welcome a small scrawny looking, bizarrely silent fifteen year old in to their lives. I don't buy it. probably because I've been with seven of these 'Loving' families, and not one of them found me to their liking. Patricia always seemed to overlook telling them a small habit of mine. By accident, she assures me.

I don't buy _that_ either.

Patricia is not only a child psychologist, she's also my social worker. The orphanage not only want rid of me, they think I need to be sectioned. But hey, the way I'm going, I'm not far from thinking myself to be a nut job anyway.

Of course the orphanage always knew I was different to the other children in their care. I'm not stupid. on the eighth of May fifteen years ago, I was left, a mere newborn baby, upon the doorstep of Peachings House. An orphanage. I was nothing more than a statistic to the human population. I bore no name, no identity, and there was certainly no clue as to who had abandoned me in the early ours of that oddly cold Wednesday morning. The only thing I had been blessed with was a small blanket I had been wrapped in, and the symbolic stamp burnt in to my twenty four hour old chest. It seemed I was not off to a good start. 

It still amazes me when Patricia tells me how she came to meet me. She'd heard of the child staff were scared of at Peachings. She had been eager to talk to the trouble maker, suss out the problems. What she hadn't counted on, was a three month old child hovering above her crib, wailing because she was teething. I'd never really been sure why Patricia had stuck by me, especially after I had bitten her whilst my first teeth were still emerging. The fanged canines finally appeared at the age of six and a half months. This was not just a child being an early bloomer.

Patricia was convinced it was something else. By the time I was five I was being sent for routine tests. I was seen to be ill, my DNA must be mutated in some vulgaric way. To them I was a freak of nature. It was discovered that my thirst for blood was no hobby, it was not for enjoyment. It was survival; what kept me alive. I was starved of it for days on end, just to observe how long I could live without the liquid. Sometimes up until the point I slipped in to comas.

I do owe my life to Patricia. many times over in fact. If she hadn't pulled me from the laboratory when I was thirteen, I doubt I would be around to this day. Although, I often wonder if things would be better if I had wasted away. Do I really have a quality of life? Forced to forever suck and consume the blood of those who try to love and care for me? I must have been a bch in a past life to have ended up like this.

The question on my lips? What kind of a person am I? Not human, that's for sure. I can tell you that for no pennies. I dread to even think the answer, to breath it, let alone speak it out loud.

And so, the cycle begins again as Patricia drives me to another house. Another prospective family. The eighth so far. Apparently Molly Claxham is taking bets on how long it will be before I'm brought back to the orphanage. Good for her. Glad she has the time on her hands. I can't say I'm particularly bothered by that. I must admit, I enjoy the change of scenery. Beats staying in the isolation room at Peachings. It's for my own good apparently. A new home for a few weeks a the most should let me have some fun. Relax. [b**Taste[/b** something new, something refreshing.

I spend a moment wondering if Patricia has mentioned my urges to these poor saps. I then remember I'm kidding myself. I wonder if she's scared of it herself. Why avoid talking about it in front of others? This isn't some small drinking problem that can be hidden, it's not your average teenage attitude problem. For God's sake, we're talking about my lifestyle. The survival technique that nature cursed me with at birth. We're talking about the thirst for human blood!

"I don't suppose you've told them what they're getting themselves in to." I said, my eyes wandering curiously up at the large detached house my social worker had pulled up and parked her car at.   
"They know all about you." She smiled, brushing a few strands of curled blonde hair from out of her face, tucking them neatly behind her ear.  
"I bet you didn't mention my problem." I muttered whilst sweeping my tongue over my teeth, flicking it across the sharpened canines, alternating between the two.  
"On the contrary, I think you'll find I did." Patricia replied, unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the car. How very odd. I really am quite amazed. And she seemed so open about it too.

The house I was stood in front of didn't look bad. Actually, it looked like some kind of stately home you would pay for a tour of. 'Cept a little smaller I guess. My eyes rested upon the red oak door, two topiary bushes in pots on either side. How quaint. Whoever lived here was getting severely overpaid, that's for sure.

"You know what?" Patricia beamed at me.  
"Let me guess. They're going to love me?" I mocked her, rolling my eyes when she chose to ignore the comment. I watched as she fumbled around in her bag, feeling my jaw drop when she produced a set of keys, placing them in the lock of the door.  
"You guys, I'm home!" She yelled, stepping in to the house with me following behind her, quite bemused to say the least. Good lord! I'll be living under the same roof as Patricia Poynter? The world really does think I'm bonkers.

Despite my initial shock, I closed the door behind me, stepping away from it as I eyes her hanging her coat on the banister. She turned, beckoning me to do the same. I shook my head, mumbling something about being cold, and remained in the same fixed position, frozen.

"Dougie, Jessi!" Patricia called up the staircase. "Come down here."   
"She brought it home with her." A girl laughed as she tumbled down the stairs. The boy following on from her said nothing.   
"My kids." Patricia beamed, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.  
"I'm Jessi." The daughter smiled falsely. "I'm just thrilled to meet you."  
Yeah sure you are. Call me an 'it' again and I'll cut a smile for you. Ear to ear. I smiled back. Patricia nudged her son rather indiscreetly who just smiled amusedly at me. What? Something on my face? he stepped forward, hesitating before taking my hand, squeezing it slightly.   
"Dougie." He spoke quietly.  
"I'm Claire." I looked down at his hand in mine, swiftly pulling it from his grip. No one touches me. Ever.

I don't like this. The whole set up is uncomfortable. Patricia knows I don't like it. She knows I can't deal or cope with other people. New people.

"So, why don't you all find something to do while I get Claire's things from the car." She smiled. Oh yeah. Thanks Patricia.  
"I'm hungry." I mumbled, glancing up at her.  
"Dougie will fix you something. Won't you love?" She looked up at her son who nodded and grabbed hold of my hand again, leading me through another door. No freaking touching! He let go immediately. Wow. Talk about psychic. Pfft. I didn't mean food hungry either. I meant blood hungry. I sat down at the table as I watched Dougie open the fridge. He moved his long blonde fringe away from his eyes, scanning the contents of the large container in concentration, biting down on his lip. He couldn't have been much older than me, and he wasnt much taller either. His blue eyes seemed to flash with some kind of recognition before he grabbed at something, closing the fridge door. 

I gasped, jumping slightly when he slapped two pint bags of blood on to the dining table. Lifting my eyes slowly from them to his, I was more concerned over the fact there were two rather than how he knew I'd needed them.

"Saves you biting me and then finding I'm not your usual." he shrugged as if trying to answer a question I hadn't yet spoken.  
"Why wouldn't I - ?" I found myself beginning to ask.  
"You, me. We're one in the same I'm afraid." Dougie replied, his eyes narrowing upon me. "Why do you think there's a second packet. Like I'd let you drink two of my bags.."

His bags?

I didn't speak again. I found his tone cruel, sarcastic and undermining. rather like my own really. He hadn't given me a great first impression of himself yet. He simply smirked at my silence and pushed the bag of liquid towards me. I shook my head. This was stupid. I'm starving here. Why am I turning it down?

"You need it." he stated.  
"How would you know?" I snapped.

Note: Lack of blood may cause over reacting. 

"Because if you're anything like me, you'll attack. Now drink that before I find you gorging on Jessi or Patty in their sleep." Dougie scowled, growling his words. This boy meant business.  
"Why did you call her Patty?" I asked, only ever picking up on the small, probably inferior details.  
"Oh. She's not my mum. Me and Jessi have the same dad. That's about it." He shrugged, tearing a small split in his packet with his fingernail before placing is lips to the tear, the dark red substance leaking slowly from the orifice. He closed the gap in the plastic with his index finger and thumb before continuing. "She just treats me like her son. A ten year old son to be exact. She doesn't seem to realise I'm sixteen and not in the slightest bit interested in being related to her."

He must be great to live with. 

My voice remained unheard as my hands jostled the bag of blood in my hand, squeezing and releasing absent-mindedly.  
"So.." Dougie decided to strike up conversation again. "I hear you were dumped in a basket."  
"I..." I was speechless. no one ever, not ever in my small insignificant existence had actually said anything like that to me.

Of course I knew what had happened, but it's not as if I want a stranger knowing. When Patricia said the family knew, I thought she'd have been talking about my favourite films, my interests... I hardly expected them to have told them the way I was abandoned.

"Just drink." Dougie grumbled dismissively, and left the room. How rude. Ignorant! Something tells me I'll want rid of this household before it wants rid of me.

I got up myself, leaving the blood on the table, and ventured out of the kitchen. Dougie was wrong about me. I could go another day without anything of my vulgar lifeline. Perhaps he is the reason Patricia was so interested in my in the first place. She was curious of her own step son, so she used me as a guinea pig for the tests. That does seem to fit.

I noticed Dougie seemed to be a lot more at ease with the habit. he'd accepted it by the looks of things. I may have done it I lived in the same environment he did. I mean, come on... Where the hell did he get bags of fresh blood to put in to his fridge. His FRIDGE!

"Patty gets it from the hospital." I heard Dougie say. I turned, seeing him sat on the living room floor. how did he-? "I just can. I've not met anyone who could last more than two days without blood."  
"What can I say?" I smiled sarcastically. "You spend eight years in a lab being poked, prodded and starved of the thing that keeps you alive, there's bound to be some side effects."  
"Ah, sarcasm. You feel threatened by me." he lay back, hands clasped behind his head.

What an arrogant, obnoxious, selfish piece of..

"Piece of what?" he smirked up at me. "I would like to know. You've intrigued me."  
"Shut up." I muttered, wincing as my canines sharpened and lengthened by half a centimetre. Did I forget to mention I hadn't actually mastered control of that. I'd found it all depended on mood, controlled by strong waves of emotion if you want Patricia's technical terms.

I was sent hurtling back down to reality when I felt a buzzing in my jeans pocket. I groaned, pulling out my phone, staring at is incredulously. Who the hell would be calling me? Only Patricia rings me. And that's when she want's to know how I am. I thought she was the only one to have this number.

"Oh for God's sake!" Dougie snatched the mobile from my hands, staring at the buttons before blindly pressing one. Speaker phone. Oh the joy.  
"We're reporting live from Peachings; home for the rejected, waiting to talk to..." Oh, great. Molly Claxham. "We're bringing you live audio footage of the Basket Baby's release from captivity. Will her savage nature get the best of her again? Or will the new family accept her for the blood feasting beast for what she really is?"

I looked to the floor, knowing full well that Dougie was staring at me directly. I allowed myself to ignore the phone call, in fact, ignoring everything that surrounded me seemed a pretty good idea at the time. It was okay at the home. It's easy to pretend nothing ever bothers you, that you're immune to everything single torment someone wants to dish out to you. But humiliation, in front of the one person who knows that this life is like. Humiliation in a place I might fit in to one day. The tears aren't so easy to hide.

Everything changed.  
Everything changed when he spoke.  
When **he** stood up for **me**. 

"She has no savage nature." He hissed rather menacingly. I hadn't foresaw this side of him. "And she's no beast." He sank to a whisper, still loud enough for me to hear. "If I ever lay eyes on you, I'll make damn sure I let you know how good the inside of your jugular tastes."

I don't think I cared much that he had been a little over the top. In fact, I was grateful. For, as soon as he'd finished, we heard the dial tone.   
"Here." he pushed my phone in to my hands before whispering in my ear. "There's nothing wrong with who you are. It's natural."

How in the hell is it natural? Seriously, is he retarded?

"Natural for our kind." He spoke.   
"Stop doing that! It's like you're reading my thoughts!" I shrieked. he simply smirked and went to walk out of the room. Jeez. May be I've pissed him off. And I didn't even get to say thank you.   
"You're welcome." Dougie laughed lightly, pausing at the doorway, turning to face me, a small smile curving his lips before frowning at me, rather sadly. "You have no idea who you are do you?"

What in God's name is that meant to mean? 

"No." I replied. "As you, yourself stated earlier, I was abandoned in a basket."  
"Come with me." he held out his hand. "I won't bite." he smirked. Oh yeah. Clever, that was real funny, that was. "I want to show you something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Usually, you're meant to say no when a strange boy offers to show something to a member of the females species. Purely out of being aware and what with it being common sense and all. Well, yes, I know and understand that, but I'm curious. I'd follow a Muppet if it told me it could tell me who I really am. I step forward, batting away Dougie's palm, still no touching unless I say so, and I doubt I'll be putting that in to practice any time soon. He simply smirked at me, gesturing to follow on from him when he turned, heading up the staircase.

"This…" He began, pushing the door open, leading in to a small study like room. "… is my library."  
"You have a library?" I felt my eyebrow raise involuntarily as I questioned him.  
"Hey, you're not the only one to wonder why we're like this…" Dougie stated, ushering me in side the room quickly before closing the door behind us, seemingly a little nervous and uneasy about bringing me in this room. My eyes darted across the walls, all covered in book filled cases.  
"Are you telling me, that every book in here is to do with…"I allowed my fingertips to trail across the spines of books nearest me.  
"Every single one." He spoke, moving past me and pulling at one particular hardback, leather bound book, and placing it on the table in the centre of the room. I watched on, bemused as he opened it out, pages falling in to place randomly.  
"Show me your brand." He demanded.

My what, now?

"The stamp." He explained. "The burn in your chest. What does it look like?"

Oh yeah, Like I'm going to show my chest. Nice try. Hello, I wasn't born yesterday. Dougie merely sighed and placed his hands at the bottom of his t-shirt, gripping it and pulling it over his head quickly.

Woah now, Nelly, not so fast-

I stop thinking briefly. All I see is the marking on the left hand side of his chest, burnt in to the otherwise flawless skin. I notice I've held my breathe and need to release the air once more. Having to physically tell myself to breathe regularly. My eyes remaining fixed on the burn, I open my mouth to speak, interrupted abruptly.

"Different clans mark their young. So they don't mix with other breeds." he rubbed at his scar absent-mindedly as he flicked a few pages more of the book. "I just wanted to know what clan you belong to."  
"Clan? Like, family?" I asked, admittedly the thought did raise my hopes a little.  
"Tribe." He corrected me. "Probably six or seven different families in each."

I open my shirt slightly and reveal as much of the brand as I can without exposing too much of myself. I look up and at the ceiling when I realise he's looking, examining, his fingers centimetres away from contact.  
"They're identical." He mused. "Except for the breeding sign..."  
"What does that mean?" My gaze meets his once more.  
"Well... The triqueta, the clan sign means unity... That's the mark of our clan. But each family have different brands, separate. Prevents in breeding within a family, and avoiding untrustworthy characters within the tribal mass." Is it just me or does this boy sound like he's memorised one too many dictionary's. I flinch slightly when he scowls and snarls. Okay, probably shouldn't even take the mick in side my own head. Honestly, do I get no privacy?

I bit down on my lip, feeling Dougie's finger tip press against my scar, trailing around the circular outline before moving on to the other symbols, seemingly unaware this was making me a little uneasy, to say the least.

"I was marked just after mum died." He spoke quietly, his eyes closed, the flat of his palm now covering my scar entirely, still and unmoving.  
"Were you close?" I asked.  
"I don't remember. I was two years old." Dougie shrugged, his tone monotonous and sad. He opened his eyes slightly, squinting, apparently a little sensitive to the bright sunlight that heralded the sky outside. he adjusted quickly, eyes fixed to mine. He smiled, apologetic I though, and removed his hand, letting it fall to his side, functionless once more.  
"I'm sure your dad told you about her though.." I piped up.  
"No." he sighed, pausing, eyes looking up to the heavens. "He died with mum."

Fck. Way to go ,Claire.  
What a twt.  
Honestly!  
I may as well have just stabbed him in the heart repeatedly.

"it's okay, Claire." he attempted a smile, which lasted all of twelve seconds. "I can't change anything. I'm over it."  
I'm rather scared of asking how it came about now... You never know how a person will react to such a question. And how can he say he's over it? I've never had parents. And I'm certainly not over that.  
"Dad was already married to Patty at the time." Dougie started. I should make him ask ym permission before he delves in to my head.. Invasion of privacy. Good grief! "Mum left me here one night. Dad went after her. Turns out she was on the run or something. And well... They just didn't come back."  
"Why was she on the run?" I questioned, forgetting myself completely.  
"Because she was one of us." he replied bluntly. "Vampires aren't so popular in this day and age."

"Don't say that!" I snapped, stepping away from him immediately. "Don't say that word!"  
"Don't say you're in denial." Dougie snorted, rolling his eyes and folding his arms and looking overall rather amused.  
"No, I'm sane." I stated, walking towards the door. "You are a loon."  
"Explain the blood then." He called as I opened the door. "Why do we have to have it?"  
"it's a disease. We're sick." I muttered, not looking back as I walked out of the room, the door still open behind me.  
"Girls." Heard Dougie mutter before slamming the door after me.  
"Lunatics." I mimicked his tone of voice. I turned round out of instinct. The hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as the door flew open. Perhaps I've upset him. He stormed out, grabbing me by the wrist, more or less dragging me back in to the library.  
"Get back in here now." He hissed.  
"Do I have a choice?" I spat, admittedly a little sulkily.  
"Sit." He pointed to the chair at the table. "Read." He opened the book he had been looking at previously out at a certain specific page.  
"No." I spoke, grinning sarcastically, sitting back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other.  
"Why are you being like this?" He sighed, sounding rather exasperated when I refused to meet his gaze.  
"because some freak show is holding me against my will because he think's he's a vampire." I spat.  
"But you are!" he yelled.  
"I stand corrected." I snarled. "A Freak show who is determined to show me _we're_ vampires." I leant forward in my seat. "Prove it."  
"I don't have to prove anything to you." He stated.  
"Then I'll just be going." I smiled and got up, walking to the door again. That door seems to be like my best friend. We've seen a lot of each other in the past ten minutes. I heard Dougie fumble around the room behind me.

"Claire.," he was so close. "I'll prove it." He whispered in to my ear. I turned to face him, his expression dull and overcast. Okay.. I looked down at the object in his hands, glinting in a rather unnatural light. I gasped suddenly, unable to defend myself when I felt a sharp metallic pain tear in to my stomach. I coughed, holding on to Dougie as I slumped to the floor, taking him with me as he kneels beside me.

"Y…Y…you just- " I choked, looking down at the jewelled handle if what I could only guess was a dagger.  
"Just watch." He spoke calmly. "if this isn't proof enough then I don't know what is." With these words, he pulled the blade from my stomach slowly. He lifted my shirt up, making sure I was watching. My erratic breathing began to calm. If anything, it was a lot more controlled than what I remember. The wound itself felt cold, and it wasn't until now that I realized I wasn't bleeding. The gash was dry. And wait…

No…

"Is that good enough?" Dougie smirked, pressing his hands down on the hole that was beginning to close, as if I could feel the tissue knitting together once more. I was silent, slapping his hands away from me as I sat up straight, placing my palms over my middle and pulling my shirt back down again.

"It hurts." I whispered.  
"It'll be bruised for a few days." He shrugged dismissively. "Aren't you glad I was right? You'd be screwed if I wasn't."

Oh yeah.  
Go ahead.  
Laugh at the fatal wound you inflicted on me.

"You stabbed me!" I shrieked. "You could have at least asked me beforehand!"  
"Oh yeah, I was really going to ask your permission to stab a knife in to your gut. I may as well have just kicked myself in the balls." He snapped, raising his eyes to the heavens.  
"Point taken." I mumbled reluctantly.  
"So…" he stood up, looking down at me. "Are you going to be the girl I thought you were, or not?"  
"Well, who do you think I am?" I asked, taking the hand he offered out to me, pulling me up from the floor.  
"The vampyric female with one hell of a scent, and an attitude that would make blood curdle." He said, grinning at me.  
"Hey, I bath everyday!" I waggled my index finger at him pointedly.

He merely shook his head and sighed deeply. "You, have a lot to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Jessi, have a little consideration!" Patricia sighed, the fork in her hand being gripped tightly. The four of us sat at the large table in the dining room. Patricia at the head, Jessi at her side, Dougie furthest away. I more or less placed myself in the middle.  
"I don't want her in my room." Jessi scowled, her glare penetrating my gaze when I looked up from my shepherds pie. "What if it attacks me?" 

I clenched my fist under the table. What did I say about calling me 'it'? I jumped a little, startled when I felt a hand over my own, disguised by the table cloth. I look at Dougie who smiles, rather comforting I must say. Maybe I shouldn't show aggression then.

"Sweetheart, we don't have another room." Patricia tried to reason with her daughter. A Social worker and psychiatrist who can't control her own offspring. Ironic _and _amusing.   
"Then shove her in with Dougie!" Jessi shrieked, banging her palm against the table hard. "Because I don't want her!"  
"The feeling's mutual." I grumbled, receiving a glare from Jessi and a snort from Dougie. Patricia simply sighed again, her gaze dotting between the three of us as she considered Jessi's words.  
"Doug?" She smiled, a little hesitantly perhaps.  
He turned to me and smiled. "I snore. A Word of warning."  
"I'm comatosed whilst asleep." I remarked. "I also wrap my bat wings around me and sleep upside down whilst hanging from the light fitting."  
"I like it." Dougie laughed. "A sense of humour as well. I'm kind of glad Jessi hasn't taken an interest in you."  
"And I'm almost glad I met you." I shoved a forkful of mashed potato in to my mouth.  
"Only almost?" He pulled a face at his sister as she got up from her seat and stormed from the room.  
"Well, you did stab me, and it did hurt, and I've not forgiven you." I stated honestly. "So yeah… Almost."

"I shan't even ask." Patricia mumbled as she watched the pair of us converse with each other. She looked rather proud actually. I'm not sure who of though. Me for overcoming an insane shyness around new folk. Or to Dougie who had welcomed a stranger in to his home and attempted to make friends.  
"I think it's both." Dougie spoke quietly.

And so, as I took that final mouthful of mashed potato and peas, clearing my plate, I realized something. I knew it was still a long road to full acceptance in this household. I mean, sure, Patricia tries too hard, and Jessi doesn't even know the meaning of the word; so I shan't waste my breathe waiting for her to attempt it. But was I too naïve of think that the scenario was growing on me?

Every other home I'd been to always pussyfooted around me. 'Are you okay?' or 'Do you need anything?' and even 'We can swap rooms if that bed isn't comfortable for you.' Although, admittedly, I think I was pulled from that particular home for other reasons as well as the whole 'Hi, I like to drink blood' thing. However, at the Poynter residence, I'd been dropped in on an almost normal dysfunctional family. We have the single mother, the superficial queen bee daughter, and the outcast step son who is a social recluse for the majority of the week. Life's never been so good.

"So, Claire…" Patricia called for my attention as she collected the empty plates from around the table. "How about we go shopping tomorrow? You, me and Jessi. Girls day out."

Oh god.  
She thinks I want to get a long with that girl, and that we should bond?  
"Umm." Words would be good around about now, although, how do you say no to that?  
"Actually, patty, I kind of asked Claire to come out with me and the guys." Dougie piped up. I look up at Patricia, who was beginning to frown, and nodded with a smile.  
"Will you be venturing out tonight as well?" She asked, now stacking the plates do cutlery was on top of everything else.  
"No. Tomorrow night." He replied rather bluntly. "The guys said I should stick with Claire or something."  
Doesn't it annoy you when people talk about you as if you weren't even in the room or less than a metre away from them, and in perfect hearing distance?  
"I'm sure she'll appreciate the company." Patricia smiled, balancing the plates in her hands as she walked from the room..

And now I'm obviously socially challenged, and therefore need all the company I can sink my teeth in to.

The Floor or Dougie's bedroom looked rather hard an uncomfortable. Although, laminate flooring isn't meant to cater for people sleeping on it. However, Dougie didn't seem to mind when he's offered up his double bed to me for the night. I hardly argued against him. So, lying on a hard, wooden and not to mention cold floor, he was sleeping like a baby. I was lying in a warm, sponge-like and amazingly comfortable double bed, and I was wide awake.

Figures. 

Now, this bout of insomnia could be caused by one of two things. I could be excruciatingly hungry for human blood, and may need to gorge myself upon a bag in the fridge. Or I could still be a little unsure of what to do with myself considering today's turn of events. Actually, I could have struck gold and be suffering from both. What fun that would be.

It's at this point that I realise I can no longer hear the light snoring that had filled the silence previously. I turn over to look at Dougie, jumping slightly. Instead of lying on the floor asleep, he's standing over the bed watching me. Un nerving to say the least.  
"I'm cold." He whispers. I notice he's wrapped his arms tightly around himself for warmth. I guess that's my cue to vacate the bed then. "Just scoot over. It's not as if we'll make contact. We barely take up one side put together." He smiles, opening the covers. Well, that's true. He's more skin and bones than I am, and that's saying something. I head him snigger suddenly.

This is growing tiresome.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so inviting." He spoke. I could almost hear him grinning. "I'll teach you in the morning."

Intriguing.

"And then I'll take you to the club." He continued, yawning a little. "You can meet everyone else."

Everyone else?  
That doesn't sound too appealing. It involves multiple persons.  
Plural. Plenty. People. 

No thank you.

"Do you always panic this much?" Dougie turned to face me. I gave him a small barely recognizable nod. "Well don't. This isn't your average club with bingo on a Friday night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The bed really was too comfortable. I'd acknowledged that upon waking, feeling the warmth of the duvet, and the coldness of the air outside of it. I knew I didn't want to move yet. It's these movements you savour really, especially when you suddenly see a teenage boy you don't recognize towering about your half awake carcass.

"I'm Danny." The brunette grinned, sweeping his curled locks from his eyes. Stunningly blue eyes. "You must be the new arrival. I didn't think Doug would be so easy." He nodded to beside me where Dougie still lay sleeping.  
"How did you get in?" I frowned.   
"Patricia sent me up." He shrugged, digging out his phone from his pocket. "I would have woken you myself, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by." I was about to inquire as to what he meant when I found his phone thrust in to my face. A perfectly captured picture of me and Dougie sleeping, his arm over my waist. "That was for effect." He smirked. "He won't be hearing the end of this."  
"End of what?" Dougie groaned as he stirred from slumber, his eyes squinting and blinking repeatedly until he adjusted to the light. He sat up, looking at Danny then frowned. "What time is it?"  
"Past midday." Danny answered, staring at me.

People around here seem to do that a lot.

He slipped a glance at Dougie slyly before grinning again, "Since when did you get the fresh meat?"

Oh, so I'm some kind of object now am I?  
Some kind of play thing for their general interest?

"Leave it out." Dougie snarled at him, pushing the covers off of himself, stumbling out of bed, balled fists rubbing at his eyes tiredly. I was silent as he grabbed his clothes from off the end of the bed and pushed Danny towards the door, the both of them about to leave. "Claire, be ready to leave in twenty minutes." And with that, the door slammed shut.

I was alone.  
Left to my own devices.

Now, if I knew where Patricia has put all of my clothes, I'd gladly get changed. And I don't fancy rooting in Dougie's cupboards. Lord knows what I might find. That boy has issues.

And his friend.  
I mean, where does he get off calling me fresh meat?  
Who does he think he is?

I walked downstairs quickly, two steps at a time. Heart shooting in to my mouth when I missed one. I tumbled to the bottom on my arse. Groaning inwardly, I got up, brushing myself down.

"You smell familiar." Came the recognizable broad northern accent. I looked left to where Danny stood, folded arms, leaning up against the doorframe. And he still had that ridiculous grin on his face.  
"Okay.." I answered simply. I smell familiar? What is it with these boys and their noses? Hey… Does this mean…  
"Yeah, he is." Dougie called from a nearby room. I think it was the kitchen. I couldn't quite remember what room was to the left of the stairs. It was either the kitchen of the living room. "Kitchen!" he yelled.

Typical.

"He's doing the mind thing isn't he?" Danny seemed to catch on. Well, now, isn't he a clever boy. I nodded and grabbed my jacket from where Patricia had placed it on the banister the night previous. "Tell him to-"  
"Don't you dare, Jones. I'm having fun." Dougie scowled, talking in to the hallway where me and Danny were now stood.  
"Tell him firmly, that he has to ask permission or you have to invite him before he does his thing." Danny continued.   
"Why? He'll do it anyway." I shrugged, and pulled my jacket on, slipping my hands in to the pockets and looking to the floor.   
"He's bound by vampire ruling." The brunette grinned. He smiles too much. Really, he does. "it's like, a vampire can't step inside someone's house until they invite you. He can't go in your head until you invite him." He glances at his friend, glaring a little as Dougie smirks.. "Although, it looks like he's been taking advantage of your weak state."

Weak state?  
I'm not weak.  
Just challenged.

"I meant you're vulnerable because you're oblivious to half of the law by the looks of things." He stated. Oh, so he does it anyway. Setting a fine example there now aren't you?  
"Oh Dan, you hypocrite!" Dougie spoke camply, a lisp included as he batted his hands in a somewhat feminine manner. The two of them were silent, roaring with laughter upon locking eye contact.  
"That's it! You both have to ask my permission!" I shrieked.

Ha.  
That shut them up.  
Suckers.

I suddenly feel a whole lot better now. I think it's because I'm now the only occupant of my mind. And it shall remain that way. I can assure you.

It was quite a pleasant neighbourhood if I was totally honest with myself. You see the odd thing on TV, with the ideal way of suburban life. Where there's no broken paths or kerbs. There's no graffiti. There's no chewing gum on the pavement. Everyone's front gardens are immaculate to match the house. It's probably at this point I begin to question which of the following I've been placed in. The Stepford Wives, The Truman Show, or Toy Story. 

"Where are we going?" I asked. We'd been walking for a good half an hour by now, and all I'd seen so far was houses, nicely trimmed hedges, and more houses.  
"The club. I told you last night." Dougie answered.  
"Well yes, that's all well and good, but where is it?" I asked. I don't like being led up the garden path and in to a swirling mass of the good old 'I'm not telling you' trick. The two boys remained silent. Assholes. They could be leading me in to some kind of Nazi-like trap. A gas chamber, because I'm a freak. How dare they!  
Stupid, lying… 

Ouch.

My nose collided with Danny's back. Seems they stopped walking, and I didn't notice. My nose hurts quite a bit now. I look up. They're just standing still. Doing nothing but stare back at me.

"What?" I finally choked out. For some reason, anything more complex seemed a lot more difficult to say. Odd. Danny simply pointed. Downwards. To the ground beneath out feet. I followed both his and Dougie's gazes. Fixated on the same spot. Where I stood. I moved away from the manhole cover I'd previously been standing on. They can't be serious.

I watched, open mouthed, as Danny bent down, lifting up a latch on the cover, and prising it open. Don't those things weight a tonne or something? Well, not literally, but they're still somewhat hefty aren't they?  
"Ladies first." Dougie smirked.  
"Whatever." I shrug and fold my arms. I'm not going to be budged.  
"I'll go first. I'll help you down." Danny smiled. This guy was growing on me. He shimmied in to the hole, and slowly lowered himself down until we could no longer see him. I notice Dougie roll his eyes, snorting a little impatiently.  
"Okay, Claire, when you're ready." Danny's voice echoed up to the surface. I bit down on my lip and say, my legs dangling in the dark, blind gap in the road. 

Why am I doing this?

I looked up at Dougie as I moved down. He smiled as I put my hand out for the rail. Sht. no rail.  
Sht. His eyes widened when I slipped.  
Double Sht.

It didn't take long for me to realise I was falling. Probably in to some kind of sewer, or something equally as disgusting. I let out a short sharp squeal, scrunching my eyes tight shut, waiting for the excruciatingly painful landing I was to expect. I heard a grown as my body connected with something. It was a comfy something.

"Claire?" I opened my eyes, realizing that I'd landed in something. Arms. I lifted my head up and let out a small sigh, relieved. "You should work on your landing." Danny smiled, his eyes shining with something I didn't recognize in him. "The idea is to land feet first, knees bent."  
I nodded. "Umm.. Can you put me down now?"  
"Of course." He chuckled, doing as I asked when Dougie fell, landing feet first, knees bent, resuming standing position almost immediately. Okay, so it works for him. But that's like a thirty foot drop!  
"That's not normal." I breathed, finally having my feet on the ground again.  
"But, Claire, you forget, we aren't normal." Dougie spoke, his face looking almost distorted in the unnatural light in this space. This tunnel. This… 

Wow, it smells funny here.

"I forgot to tell you about the drop." He continued, noting Danny still had a firm grip on my shoulders. Sure. He forgot.  
"But I wouldn't worry. It's harmless." Danny shrugged. "Doug fell and lived."  
"Yeah." Dougie smiled, looking pleased with himself. "If I hadn't have fell down here, we wouldn't be here now."

Ah. So, I take it he found this place then. What a discovery. I'm mesmerized. So what if he found an abandoned sewer. Does he want a medal or something?

"We should get going before his head gets any bigger." Danny grinned and gave me a small pat on the back. Some kind of knowing gesture?  
"I'm allowed to be proud of my discovery." Dougie huffed loudly, his voice echoing as it ricocheted off the damp walls surrounding us.

We were silent again as we continued to walk, guided by, and excuse me for sounding so cliché, the light at the end of the tunnel. As we neared, the brighter it got, and I noticed the small fairy lights flashing, attached along the walls, as well as a low buzzing sound. And that's when the tunnel opened out, a large room was now in front of me. 

Boy, was this getting weird.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey,_

_I see people are reading._

_Not bad.  
So, here's another chapter.  
Feedback is totally welcome. Any kind of criticism or what not.  
Sam  
x_

**Chapter Five  
**

Considering this is an abandoned sewage system, it doesn't look all that bad. Lights, carpet, heating, a kitchen, two sofas. Two sofas that were both occupied.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Dougie exclaimed, throwing his jacket across the four teenagers who had paused mid conversation, staring at me.

None looked all that welcoming. Two lads. One fair haired, white blonde with dark brown eyes. The other was a complete contrast. His dark brown hair was styled, gelled in to a half hearted attempt at a Mohican. And piercing icy blue eyes, staring, questioning my presence. On the opposite sofa sat two girls. And before I even had time to register them, I was thrown in to the middle of an argument.

"Who said you could bring someone new?" One of the girls snarled.  
"Excuse me?" Dougie raised an eyebrow, obviously not surprised by the confrontation she offered.   
"You've brought a complete stranger here!" She snapped.   
"Sheena!" Danny hissed as she stood up, walking over slowly, looking me up and down, as if inspecting me.  
"Shut your mouth, Jones!" The dark haired girl glared at him. "I suppose you both thought you could get away with this without asking our opinions first."  
"Back off, Sheena!" One of the lads on the sofa stood up, stepping in front of the irate girl, who looked just about ready to punch me for existing. He turned to me, and then to Dougie. "Well?"  
"This is Claire." Danny spoke up when Dougie remained silent, "She's one of us. She's part of the clan."   
"I don't care who she is." Sheena barked. "You should have-"  
"Shut the fck up you silly cow!" The blonde boy on the sofa sighed, sounding rather tired and fed up.  
"Here, here!" Laughed the other girl, sweeping her long blonde hair out of her face as she tapped on the glass she held in her hands, placing it to her lips.

I made no sound as the tall boy in front of me seemed to study me. I looked to the floor when he tried to meet my gaze.  
There's something about him.  
Why does he seem so familiar?

I finally look up and find my voice, at the same time trying to find courage to speak. I mumble something inaudible. Not even I know what it is that I just said. Damn nerves.  
"Do I know you?! I cough a little as I choke on my words. "You seem…"   
"Familiar." He finished off my sentence for me. He seems a little hesitant about what he wants to say next.  
Out with it already!

"Are you from Peachings?"

"Harry, how do you know that?" Dougie demanded. I'd still made no answer. I wasn't expecting that question. The entire room was silent. All apart from Sheena who was now walking over to the kitchen area muttering away to herself.  
"Were there any other girls like you?" Harry asked me, ignoring Dougie completely.  
"I err… What?" Why does he want to know that anyway? And why girls? Why not others in general?  
"Haz, mate, she's already confused as it is." Danny remarked. "You're scaring her."  
"No he's not!" I retorted, before answering the question I had initially been asked. "I was the only one…"  
"Right…" Harry looked to the floor. "And your birthday is on the seventh of may?"   
"Yes, that's-" Wait. "How did you-"  
"I need to… Can I talk with you. Alone?" He smiles a little, looking somewhat nervous all of a sudden.  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Dougie spoke up. "She barely knows anything about herself, never mind-"  
"Then I'll tell her." Harry's tone startled me slightly, low, as if growling.

Danny held his hands up, retreating to the bar, giving Sheena company, and an ear to listen to her not so quiet bitching. Dougie, however, remained standing beside me, his fists clenches, his knuckles turning white quickly.

"You don't want to challenge me, Doug." Harry spoke calmly, seeming hardly bothered by Dougie's hostile manner.  
"No, I don't." he sighed. "But give it a day or two. She only arrived yesterday, and she's pretty much clueless."

The taller boy was silent, taking in what had just been said. He glanced at me, his gaze flickering between Dougie and myself, before letting out a long debated sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself when he momentarily forgot there was some sort of product in it.

"I can wait." He finally said, solely as if he was choosing his words with great care and consideration. "She can know when she prefers."   
"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I exclaimed, my voice louder than I had intended it to be. Both boys turned to face me. In fact, everyone in the room had heard me. "I want to know. Everything." I stated, trying to be firm. A hard task when my bottom lip is quivering, and my voice is wavering.

"Right now?" Harry asked.  
"Right now." I confirmed, a little light headed.

I should feed soon.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, noticing Dougie was following on as Harry led me in to another room within the tunnel.  
"Umm.." He began to answer.  
"Please stop mothering me one minute and being bstardish the next." I stated in nothing more than a mumble. "Now go."  
"But-"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Fine." With that he skulked away, head bowed low, hands in pockets.  
"He means well." Harry said. I nodded and followed him in to the room, sitting on one of the four armchairs inside. The room was circular like the other, but smaller, and a lot more basic.  
"What do you need to tell me?" I squeak.  
"Well, what do you already know?" Harry asked. "About yourself. Anything."  
"I'm a vampire." I laughed. "That sounds so ridiculous."  
"Down here, it's not all that strange." Harry shrugged. "There may only be ten of us but we're not ridiculous."

There's more?  
People like me?  
Ten others?

"We're the last of our clan." He sighed, obviously not really enjoying what he was saying. "We were left to carry it on. We all have different stories, they all arrive at the same place though."  
"I don't understand." I frowned, crossing one leg over the other. "And how did you know all of that stuff about me?"  
"All of our parents placed us in to the care of others. In the past three decades the rise in hunters has increased rapidly. We were merely being protected for later." Harry explained, choosing to sit opposite me. He obviously thought this answer was sufficient when he remained silent.  
"You didn't explain how you know me." I whispered. He shifted in his seat a little, now looking awfully uncomfortable.  
"When my mother died in childbirth, my dad didn't know what to do. I was two at the time. I never understood what was going on." He breathed deeply before continuing. "Someone in the hospital had tipped a hunter off. Dad did what he thought was best. I was placed in to a care system in Essex. And my day old sister was left at Peachings."   
"Oh." Came the only thing I could manage vocally. "W…what happened to him?" I asked quietly. "Your dad…"  
"Dead. I guess." Harry's expression never changed, his tone monotonous, speaking without a distinct emotion.  
"Oh" That seemed to be how far my vocabulary would now reach.  
"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I should have waited." He got up. I followed suit.   
"How do you know all of that?" I stammered.  
"Dad left me a letter. Figured I'd look for my sister when I was ready to." Hew replied. "I didn't count on you being Dougie's bird."   
"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. "I am so not-" I didn't want to get in to this conversation. Not now. Reality had just given me a hard smack in the face. I'd known for the past five minutes that he'd been talking about me. But now he'd said that… This… all of it.. it seemed a lot more real.

I have a brother.

"Wow." I breathed. There wasn't much else I could say. No words were available. Nothing could clearly describe what was running through my thoughts. I let out a small giggle, chuckling almost hysterically.   
"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me, obviously somewhat confused at the sudden outburst of laughter.  
"I thought I was abandoned for being a freak." I snorted, noticing now that my giggles had rapidly changed in to a similar sound. Loud sobs. Harry stood, staring at me, functionless, and obviously with no clue as to what to do with a crying girl.  
"I'll get Dougie." He mumbled, leaving the room before I had acknowledged what he'd said, let alone time to protest.

Why in God's name would I want Dougie? Honestly! Why is he going to be any help? For all I know, he might be in his 'I don't give a toss, yeah, hard man.' Mood… I'd rather not be dealing with that at the moment. I sit down on the carpeted floor, bringing my knees up to my chest. Feeling drained, I rest my head on them, snivelling through my tears.

"Claire?" Exhausted, I look up. Dougie's stood in front of me. Where did he come from? He sat down opposite me, crossed legs, never breaking eye contact. "Whatever Harry said to make you cry, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

The prat hasn't even been told what was said.  
Oh, hilarious. 

"Which Dougie is this?" I frown. "Is this another side to you as well?"  
"I'm just trying to help you." He snapped.  
"Yeah. When you feel like it." I retorted.  
"Well if you're going to be like that…" he left the sentence hanging as he got up, ready to walk away. "I mean, what's wrong with you?"  
"He's my brother." I whispered. The first time saying it out loud numbed me. I was neither overjoyed or disappointed at the prospect. "Harry is my brother. My mum died giving birth to me, and my dad's probably dead." I gushed hoarsely. "This time yesterday I was in a car with Patricia quite happily minding my own business and contemplating my own misfortune, hoping to finally land on my feet." The lump in my throat fast appears again as I strive to continue. "Instead, I'm told that I'm in fact a mythical creature that can't die. And I don't fall on my feet, I fall down a sewer where I meet my brother, who by the way, never came to look for me when he knew where I was all along. That is what's wrong with me, Dougie. I don't just get this way. This is me. I'm a self loathing, satirical, bitter and sarcastic mess." I spat. 

Silent once more, I get up, moving past Dougie who seemed to be at a loss as far as my speech was concerned. Faces turned to look at me as I walked out in to the main room.  
"I… I'm going." I mumble, more to myself than anyone else.  
"Good. Glad you enjoyed your stay." Sheena sneered.  
"And you," I pointed at her. "Can Fck off."  
"I like her." I head the other girl say as I walk away.

Now, where's the exit?

I stood, looking up at the way I had come in to the sewer, now realizing that there was still no kind of rail or ladder. Well, I'd really thought this escape route out well, hadn't I?

Bollocks. 

"If you follow the tunnel round, it eventually leads out to a field. You can't get out through the entrance." I jumped a little, hearing a female voice I didn't recognize behind me. I turned, the light from the hole above revealing a fair haired girl, perhaps a little tanned. It was too dark to say for sure.  
"Oh… Thank you." My lips barely moved, suddenly frozen, as was the rest of me, still a little startled at her sudden appearance. I glanced down the tunnel that I hadn't ventured down before.

Completely pitch black.

"I'll walk you if you like." She spoke with a humble smile. "I heard about you from Danny."  
"Sure." I shrugged, secretly grateful for the company she offered me. I doubt I'd have gone far on my own.  
"I'm Gabrielle." She rubbed the palm of her hand on her jeans before sticking it out. I shook it feebly, letting my hand drop to my side again, limp. "Danny's my brother. I think he has a crush on you. Jealous cause you're with Dougie."  
I snorted at that remark. We began to walk, neither quick, nor slow.  
"I'm not with Dougie." I stated bluntly. 

Jesus Christ!  
I've known him barely a day. I mean, what if everyone thinks this? I have a reputation already, and I've not yet been here a full twenty four hours. And I've had so much fun as well….

"Gabz! Sheena want's you." Danny called from behind us. We both turned, just about seeing his outline against the damp walls.  
"Why does she need me?" Gabrielle asked, obviously resenting the name spoken.  
"She doesn't, but I want to walk Claire home." I could almost hear him grinning as he edged a little bit closer.  
"I told you." Gabrielle whispered. "He's crushing on you."

Interesting.  
Very. Interesting.

I watched as she walked away, lightly punching her brother in the arm as she passed him. Danny, in return, gave her a small shove in to the wall. She giggle, the echo remaining even when she was out of site, returned to the others.

"So, you want to go straight home?" Danny asked, grabbing hold of my hand.   
"Well…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Cloud gazing is one of the most pointless activities ever invented. Although, I'm hardly one to complain when I'm in good company, lying in a field on a warm day, pretending all is well in the world. I'd never noticed before how blue the sky actually was. Rather like Danny's eyes. Lord that sounds drab of me.

The walk out of the tunnel had taken a good half hour, and we're been lying here for God knows how long, lying in the shade of an oak tree. Comfortable, my head rested on Danny's stomach as he played with my hair in his fingers absent-mindedly.

"What's your story?" I piped up suddenly, not aware at first that I was going to ask that question. "I mean, how did you and Gabrielle end up here?"  
"Our dad died when we were young. Gabz was only two or three. I was six at the time. He came home one night, told mum to lock down the house, and for her to hide us somewhere. That's all I remember. But I know it was a gruesome end, blood everywhere." Danny spoke, not in the least bit giving away emotion. "Mum sent us away from home a few years ago. She always wanted us to be normal. She's human you see. 50/50 chance of us being human or vampire. She couldn't stand it. Especially when we reached puberty. That's always a tough time."   
"Right. Sorry." I felt a little tongue tied to be perfectly honest.

I found it rather disturbing that he showed no outward form of grief when talking about such things. Although, perhaps it's different for different people. Ack, I don't know.   
"I knew you smelt familiar." Danny spoke again after a moment of silence. "Your scent. It's similar to Harry's. Feminine obviously, There's definitely a bond there. I can sense it."  
I sat up, looking down at him, a frown contorting my face a little. He raised his eyebrows slightly, silently inquiring as to what was wrong.  
"How do you- I mean, why can't I do these things? The telepathy, and smelling people." I breathed quickly. "And sensing bonds." This all sounded rather ridiculous all of a sudden.  
"I'll show you if you like." Danny suggested. "It takes time, I'll warn you now."  
"I don't mind." I smiled faintly.  
"You look a little pale." He mused, sitting up himself.  
"I've not fed in a few days." I replied, watching as his face filled with concern. "And yesterday was so hectic. I meant to take today, but you came, so…"  
"A few days?" he roared, alarming me when he sounded rather angry with me. "Are you stupid?"  
"Well.." I began, unable to finish as he pulled me to my feet, finding that my legs failed to support me.

Well, this isn't good.

++++++++

Blood. I can smell blood. It's rather comforting actually. Feeling drained of almost all energy, the sight, the smell of it made me buzz with an electric excitement, anxiety, everything. My eyes flickered open, aware now that I wasn't dreaming about my lifeline. I looked down, past my nose, seeing a glass beaker being moved underneath my nostrils. 

"Good you're awake." My gaze travelled up the hand holding the glass. Up. Up. Until I was met with those striking eyes again.  
"Hello Danny." I croaked, attempting to sit up. Instead, I found the glass beaker pushed to my lips. Ah, yes. I would rather like to stay alive than do anything else. I really must learn to prioritize.

I take the glass from Danny's hand, wrapping my fingers around it tightly, and without grace, glugging away. I must say, at the time I wasn't too bothered about how I must have looked, gulping down the liquid like there was no tomorrow. And to be perfectly honest, Danny looked too relieved more than anything else to be caring about how lady like I looked.

"Thank you." I gasp as I surface for air, offering him the empty container back. He took it from me, placing it at the table beside the bed I was lying on, which was rather hard and lumpy if truth were to be told. I found the strength to fit up, looking around the room I bore no recognition for. "Where am I?"  
"My apartment. This is Gabrielle's room. I would have taken you to mine, but I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me." I watched his freckled cheeks flush with colour as he spoke. Amusing. "I erm… carried you from the Oak."   
"Oh. Right." It seemed I never have all that much to say when I need to. "Thank you… Again."

He went to say something else, distracted by the not so distant sound of a door knock. He sighed, a look of frustration written across his face as he got up.   
"I'll just go and answer that." He excused himself from the room.

He thinks I'm going to stay put?  
Typical.  
Never underestimate me.  
Ever.  
You'll regret it.

Shakily, I walk to the door, stumbling out to where Danny is allowing Dougie in to the house. Neither looked pleased to see each other.  
"I didn't think you'd have called me." Dougie hissed. "Since you told Tom to keep me out of your way. Why, in God's Name-"   
"You're meant to be looking after her." I let out a squeal as Danny yelled, pushing Dougie up the wall, holding on to his collar. "I rang so you'd know she's just spent three hours here. Unconscious!"

Both boys, obviously now aware of my presence, released each other. Still trying to injure each other with filthy looks.  
"What's that got to do with me?" Dougie's demand came out as nothing more than a nervous shrill. Could he actually be concerned?  
"You're meant to be looking after her!" Danny repeated himself.  
"It was my own fault." I interrupted.  
"No, Claire."  
"Yes, Danny. It's my fault." I stated, making my voice known, louder, confident. "I am my own responsibility"

"I told you to feed yesterday." Dougie grumbled as we walked slowly down the road, coming away from Danny's apartment block.  
"Sorry." My tone overwhelmed with reluctance. Why should I be apologizing to him? He's the one that barged in and just… "Why drag me out of there?" I demanded, stopping dead, remaining still in the middle of the pavement. "You really do pick and choose your moments, don't you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He raised his eyebrows at me, folding his arms.  
"You're a twt." I stated, walking past him.  
"Is that it? You're not going to give me the reason for calling me that?" he grabbed hold of my wrist tightly.  
"I do have a reason." I smiled. "He's currently hurting my arm."  
"So, you're saying I am the reason that I'm a twt?" he snorted. "That's not possible."   
"Yes." I replied. "It is. And I'm sorry Dougie, but if you don't at least try and change the annoying habit, then the condition is permanent."

He was silent. About bloody time. Letting out a sigh, he released my wrist. Allowing us to walk in complete silence. Now, all we had to do was stay that way until we got… home. I really must get used to saying that. It sounds so strange. So alien to me.  
Home.

"You know," Dougie began as we stepped inside an empty house. Patricia and Jessi had ventured out on the shopping spree I'd been pardoned from. "Aggression from females can be seen as a sign of sexual attraction."

Oh Puhlease.  
Can you believe this guy?   
What a-

My hand connected sharply with one side of his face.

"I dread to think what you'd do if you actually hated me." He smirked, touching his cheek, examining the blood on his fingertips. My nails had scraped across his skin whilst slapping him. Served the cheeky bstard right! "Yes, I really do." He licked at his blood covered fingers, before lifting his gaze to mine. He began to walk forward. Uh Oh. I walked backwards, hitting the wall. Unless I suddenly gained the ability to walk through solid objects, I could go no further.

How could he possibly think that I-

My eyes shot open as his lips slammed hard against my own, hands moving roughly up and down my waist. I slowly closed my eyes again, allowing my lips to part, granting him the further access he wanted as his tongue grazed effortlessly against lips. Hands locked behind his head, fingers combing through his hair as an unrecognizable feeling flushed throughout my being.

Six gropes, and three gasps for air late, I feel him tugging at my top, pulling it upwards. I pull away, spluttering, choking, pushing him away from me.

"Claire." He grins at me." I didn't respond, trying to calm my breathing, I brought my hand to my face, placing two fingers to my lips. Sore and swollen.  
"Claire." Dougie reaches out for my hand. I glance at him momentarily before moving away again.  
"Don't ever do that to me again." I whisper, backing up against the wall, shaking like a leaf, my gaze now fixed firmly to the floor.  
"But."  
"Just don't." I scorn, pushing past him quickly, bolting up the stairs.

It turns out that Dougie was not in the slightest bit pleased when he found that I had barricaded myself in to his bedroom. Nor was he too happy that Patricia set up the sofa for him to sleep on. Thus resulting in him kipping in the living room for three nights. Whereas I, didn't sleep. Nor had I removed myself from the room I'd locked myself in to.

"I'm curious." I heard Jessi say to her brother, who'd taken it upon himself to try and coax me from the bedroom. All attempts having failed so far. "What did you do to her?"  
"Nothing!" Came his strangled reply. Oh come on. That was a blatant lie! Even Jessi could easily detect that! "She's the one that freaked."  
"Oh, Please. What do you expect when you back me up in to a corner and force yourself on me." I said, not exactly meaning to speak to him in particular.  
"I did not!" He began to protest.  
"Doug, that's low. Even for someone like yourself." Jessi commented.

The two siblings continued their argument. One obviously taking it far more seriously than the other. To me, they were both a dull noise in the background. I sighed, letting my head loll against the headboard of the bed, my eyes flickering across, and scanning the room.

Paper.  
There was paper in my jacket pocket.  
Why hadn't I noticed that before?

Yoink.

I carefully unfolded the creases in the paper, and squinted, trying to decipher what the scrawled handwriting was trying to tell me.

_I'm always here if you need anything. Dan x_

Underneath was a mobile number.  
Intriguing, to say the least.

I looked to the door again, still hearing the brawl outside it. I glanced back down at the note, reaching out for my phone, fingers clumsily entering the number, dialling.

"Danny?" I whispered, hearing him answer, biting my lip as I waited for him to respond.  
"I wondered when you'd call." He said. "And you're whispering because…?"  
"Get me out of here." My voice was raspy as I tried to keep myself at my lowest volume. "Please."  
"What's wrong?" he asked, now seemingly aware that something was obviously amiss.  
"Danny, please." I was about to resort to begging tactics.  
"Fine." He sighed uneasily. "But you tell me what's going on when you're out."   
"Good." I sigh with relief, momentarily forgetting I was suppose to be quiet.

"Where do you want to escape to?"   
"Show me where Harry lives?"

I came face to face with Dougie when I opened the bedroom door once I was sure Danny had arrived at the house. He smiled a little, nervous and apologetic tugs at the corners of his mouth, bottom lip quivering a little when I tried to look away.

"You… You're going out then." Dougie stated. "With Danny."  
"Just to see Harry." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck absent-mindedly.   
"Right. Of course." He stepped aside, allowing me to walk down the stairs. "Claire." He called after me. I stopped, reaching the bottom step. I turned, watching Dougie carefully. "I'm sorry." He sighed, and walked away in to his room.

Ouch.   
Well that bites.  
No pun intended in the slightest. Why do I suddenly feel so guilty?  
It's not my fault. It's really not.   
Is it?

"You ready to go?" Danny asked, stood in the hallway, Patricia behind him in the kitchen. Don't you just love that? When adults try to act uninterested in what you're doing, yet they'll hover by, eavesdrop, and ask all of the wrong questions.   
"Will you be out with Danny for long?" Patricia spoke before I could answer Danny. She walked out in to the hallway, untying her apron, revealing her work suit.

Bizarre.

"Harry's cooking us dinner, Mrs. Poynter." Danny smiled, shoving his hands in to his pockets. Is he? Does that mean he knows I'm coming? "And then, if it's okay with you, we'll be out with my sister."  
"No problem." Patricia returned the smile, beaming rather too much. "Just not too late home."  
"Don't worry, patty. I'll have her home for ten." Danny promised. "I swear."  
"Well, I know I can count on you." She turned her gaze to me. "Have a nice time on your date, Claire." With that she wandered in to the kitchen, leaving me to gawp after her. Date? She can't possibly think that-

"Come on." Danny opened the front door for me. "Harry's waiting. And the longer he waits, the more time he has to panic and stress about this."  
"He's not the only one." I sighed, a small chuckle escaping without effort.  
"You're nervous?" Danny asked, the two of us stepping out of the house. For the beginning of May, it's pretty damn hot out here. I took off my jacket immediately, casually slinging it behind me so it hung off my shoulder.  
"Incredibly." I replied. "This is huge, you know? One minute I'm an orphan with no family. The next, I'm part of this clan of vampires and I have an older brother. Ironic really."   
"Speaking of which," Danny grinned. "What are your first impressions? Of everyone?"  
"Everyone?" I mused. "Name me someone."  
"Sheena." He laughed.  
"Typical." I murmered, whilst thinking of something suitable to reply with.

"Come on. Answer me." Danny squealed. I'd been silent for a little while now, still very much musing. "Honestly."  
"Honestly, she seems to have a lot of frustration." I replied thoughtfully. "Do you guys get on her tits a lot?"  
"Yeah. It's fun. She does cool off though. Believe me." He looked down at his feet, as if calculating each step he made. "So, what about… My lovely little sister?"  
"Kind. Sweet. And yet somewhat creepy in the way she appeared out of no where." I laughed. "But Dougie does that too…"   
"Yeah. We're good at being quiet. But yeah… Mr. Poynter… I'm interested in your thoughts." Danny slung his arm around my shoulders, still walking, the pace a little quicker now.  
"He has got to be the most confusing person I've ever met." I stated.   
"Explain." Danny urged for me to continue.  
"I wish I could." I grumbled, suddenly aware of a presence behind us. I don't know how I knew. How peculiar. "He's following us."

"I wondered how long it would be before your senses kicked in." Dougie spoke. I was right. How utterly irritating.  
"Go home." I sighed. "Why are you following us anyway?"  
"Because he," he pointed to Danny. "Isn't even taking you to Harry's."   
"Did you really have to tell her that?" Danny wined. "Since when did I give you permission to route around in my thoughts?"   
"Why aren't you taking me to Harry's?" I asked, my voice quiet and soft, as if wanting to remain barely audible. "I don't understand."  
"I am taking you there." He smiled. "Just not straight away."  
"So where were we going to go first?" I found my voice, now a little stronger.  
"Bed." Dougie snarled, fists clenched, knuckles white with a distinct anger, eyes seeming to glow with the desire to hit something.

I heard Danny groan. I looked up at him, mouth agape. My mind still trying to process what that one word that had tumbled from Dougie's mouth had actually meant. Danny's hand reached for mine. I pulled away instantly. 

"Is that true?" I whispered, my gaze meeting his. He nodded, looking to the floor, almost looking a little ashamed of himself. "Seriously now, are you all that hungry for sex? I'm the new girl, so you have to get in my pants?" I exclaimed. "I'm the 'fresh meat' that you can play and try your luck with?"   
"Is wasn't like that." Dougie hissed as Danny cocked his head to one side, glancing between Dougie and myself. "I didn't… I didn't set out to mess with your head."  
"No, of course not. You just happened to fall on me, didn't you. And then your hands were up my top. Perhaps you lost control of them." I sighed bitterly.  
"I can just imagine what Harry will say when he finds out." Danny chuckle. I'm glad he finds this amusing.  
"Like he'd give a sht anyway." I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Of course I give a sht!" Harry roared as he paced up and down his living room. Danny and Dougie had both agreed to guide me to my chosen destination. And now they were enduring Harry biting their heads off. Both boys stood in front of him, hands clasped behind their backs, standing up straight, tense. Why were they so frightened?

"They harm you?" Harry asked me, suddenly sounding friendly, comforting. Brotherly. I shook my head, watching the scene unfold in front of me from where I sat.  
"I didn't lay a finger on her." Danny declared. "Doug was there before me."  
"Shut it!" Harry scorned, then speaking to the both of them. "You both know the rules. No relations of any kind until she's officially accepted in to the clan." Then his glare grew. And I mean, totally evil. I mean if looks could kill… "And no blood mating until she's of age and her partner has been chosen!"

Over. My. Head.   
Completely.

""Harry, this is the 21st century, not the 13th." Danny laughed.  
"And another thing, Jones." Harry grabbed his friend by the collar, pulling him close, their noses inches away from one another. "You don't screw around with my sister to get a humans attention. Understand me?" Danny gulped and nodded. "If you want Jessi to notice you, find another way."   
"Why can't I just blood her?" Danny asked, immediately regretting his question when Dougie lunged for him, fangs at full length, face fully changed in to that of the demonic being that shadowed us all. "Get off me." Danny choked, the hand around his neck seemed to only clasp tighter.  
"Don't you dare do that to her." Dougie hissed. "Don't even say her name. You'll ruin her."  
"Get up. The both of you." Harry snapped. "We're not here to discuss Jessi. I thought that matter was closed already." 

Dougie retreated, standing up to lean against the wall he was stood in front of. Danny remained on the floor, gasping for air as he sat up, not even attempting to stand. It was at this point that Harry sat beside me, turning to face me, and grasping my hand in his. 

"You're confused." He stated, his brow furrowing as he looked at me.  
"Very." I nodded.  
Harry waved his hand behind him in dismissal. The two boys also occupying the room grunted, obviously reluctant to leave, and sauntered from the room.

There was an unbearable silence I had to endure before Harry finally plucked up the courage to speak. He cleared his throat, his voice, a mumble to begin with.  
"I visited Peachings twice to look for you." He bit his lip nervously. "The first time you'd been placed with a family in Devon."  
"The Fishers." I chuckled a little to myself. "I was only with them for two days.  
"And the second you were at the hospital." He continued. "Last year."  
"Yeah, that didn't go down too well with Patty." I shrugged. "I didn't drink for a week. Induced my own coma."  
"My point is, that I did look for you." Harry said, eyes pleading, as if asking for some kind of forgiveness. "You have no idea how long it took to find you. To know what I'd say when we met. To imagine what you looked like. And then find you weren't around."

I was silent. My brother is turning out to be pretty damn deep. Now I've had a few days to think since our first meeting, he doesn't seem to bad. If anything, he was filling the cliché protective older brother role just peachy.

"You have no idea who you are, do you?" He piped up. Woah now. De Ja Vu. Dougie said that to me. Right before he explained I was a vampire. Please don't tell me there's more. My head's already about to explode.  
"Do I really want to know?" I asked. He nodded. "Then just tell me. I don't want a pretty story. I want facts."  
"We're from a pure bloodline. In five days you come of age, and I have to introduce you to a suitable mate." Harry replied.

So totally not what I was expecting.  
No. No. No. No.  
My head screams.

"A mate?" I questioned. I sincerely hope he's talking about a friendly study buddy.  
"An eternal partner. It's been tradition for over a millennium. I already have the name from dad's letter." Harry muttered. Something tells me I'm going to want to see this letter some time in the near future. "This match was made before you were born." I'm not getting my head around this. Somehow I think I was better off being oblivious to everything.   
"Royal blooded females have always mated with aristocrat males. We don't break tradition." The firmness in my brothers voice scared me a little. I feel like a mail order bride all of a sudden.   
"But what if…" I began to protest. Who's to say I'll even like my so called partner.  
"The predictions are never wrong." Harry dismissed me immediately.

I'll refuse then. 

"Refuse, and you refuse the right to live." He shrugged. "You can't bypass the law. There are no loophole in vampire tradition."

I'm silent.  
He said Royal.

"I don't know why you're worrying so much." Danny remarked. He and Dougie had since joined us again in Harry's living room. Both being informed that I'd been told everything. That's everything? Of course it isn't. I'm not naïve enough to believe them. "This time five days from now, you'll be getting laid. Why complain?" 

Huh?

"No thank you." I smiled.  
"You have to." Danny shrugged. "It's hardly a bad situation."  
"Harry, I swear, if it's him," I pointed to Danny. "I'll gladly refuse and put the knife to my neck myself."  
"Charming." Danny rolled his eyes.  
"I take it you're still not going to tell me who it is then." I looked at Harry who merely shook his head. "Figures. Then, who could it be?"  
"Me or Doug." Danny grinned. "Tom already mated like two years ago."  
"Is that it?" I asked. My options aren't looking too great. In fact, they're a tad bit dismal.  
"Yeah. There's always been a higher female to male ration within clans." Harry explained.  
"Oh. Well, that's just great isn't it?" I snapped. "And I suppose you get to choose who you shag then?"

He was silent.  
Oh.   
You have got to be kidding me.  
How on earth is this fair? Seriously!?

I get the feeling that, although there are more girls, the clan is male dominated the majority of the time. How.. Archaic. Sexist. Unjust. Barbaric.  
And down right rude!

And am I the only one who finds it highly disturbing that my brother is practically arranging for me to have sex? Oh god.. He expects me to… 

I want to go home now.

"Doug, take Claire home." Harry sighed, sounding a little more than disappointed. I'd quite happily argue that I could go alone, if I had a clue where I was going. As it was, Harry lived a little out of the way from the Poynter house, and therefore I was already lost just being sat here.   
"Sorry." I mumbled, getting up, venturing to the door. I turned, facing Harry once more. I smiled a little. "Stop reading me, Harry. Ask me first."  
"She a quick learner." Danny chuckled.  
"Come by the club tomorrow." Harry waved at us feebly, a smile edging up one side of his face as if trying to secrete it. Peculiar boy.

"Doug, you know your library..?" I looked at him as we walked out on to the street. He nodded. "Does it have books on vampire law?"


	8. Chapter 8

I let out a groan, slamming another book shut and pushing it away across the table. This was not going well. There was nothing I could do. Out of eleven books about vampire law, rituals, arranged marriage, blood mating, there was nothing to suggest I could fight against this… this betrothal. 

Dougie sat beside me, staring at the book he has open in front of him. He's been engrossed in it for a full ten minutes now. I jumped as he sighed, frustrated. He noticed my gaze, blushing a little, before trying to explain himself.

"I thought I was on to something then." He grumbled. "But to use that as an appeal, you need to have been blood mated three months prior to the arrangement, at least, and be pregnant." He glanced at me. "And you are neither of those things. You find anything?"  
"No." I replied. "But I found a detailed description of the ritual. It's very… Hands on. Touchy Feely."  
"We're a sexual race. Every book in here will have some reference to sex." Dougie shrugged.  
"It's not just that. Mates have to exchange blood before witnesses, before they say their vows." I opened up the book again, pulling it towards me. "How you seen these vows?"  
"No. Never taken much interest in that book to be honest. I didn't think I'd need to." He answered. "But, carry on."  
"It's like some kind of twisted marriage vow." I continued. "Seriously, listen to this. 'And as I drink from this cup, I understand I will honour my partner, only drink from he/her, and honour his/her genitals." I read from the page. "I mean, Genitals, Doug!"   
"Our ancestors were nymphos?" Dougie suggested. A light hearted joke for this inexplicable, surreal situation. I smiled at his attempt at trying to make me laugh. It was comforting to know he was making an effort for me. "Claire, it will be okay."  
"You have no idea how much I want to believe that." My voice began to waver as a familiar lump lodged itself in to my throat, painful as I tried to oppress it.  
"Seriously, Claire, it'll be okay. Everything turns out okay in the end." He pulled me up from my seat, the both of us standing up as he pulled me in to a warm and welcoming embrace, one hand on the small of my back as the other combed through my hair.  
"I don't want to do it." I whispered, not sobbing, my head buried into Dougie's chest, his T-shirt becoming a make-shift tissue for my fast flowing tears.   
"Shh." He cradled me, side to side in a gentle rhythmic motion. "Let it all out, Claire. You don't deserve this pressure. Not all at once."

I sniffed, wiping my tears on the back of my hand as I lifted my head up to look at him.  
Oh dear.

"Doug?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Kiss me."

A forever seemed to pass before he acknowledged what I'd said. His mouth opened and closed in a goldfish-like manner as he tried to form words; failing miserably of course. I looked to the floor and at my feet, examining the carpet underneath them.

"It… Never mind." I muttered. Oh lord. How very embarrassing.

Dougie placed a hand either side of my face, resting on my cheeks, bringing me to look at him again, moments before his lips crashed against mint. I relaxed as his hands slid down from my blushing, burning face, resting, as if naturally, on my hips.  
"Don't push me away." He murmered in to the kiss.  
"I won't." I whispered before locking my hands behind his neck, fingers playing with his hair, pulling him closer to me, parting my lips. This was different to before. This was different on so many levels. "Should we be doing this?" I break from the kiss slowly, still so close to one another, eyes closed.  
"No." he replied, grasping hold of my hands, pecking at my lips once more.

I began to question myself. Why had I invited him so close? Why had I been so forward? Why do I want to continue in doing so? I watched Dougie smile nervously.

"Can we do that again?"

I was silent, finally thinking this through. Harry seemed pretty damn serious about 'marrying' me off. So I really want to risk everything for the sake of one kiss, a fumble? Dougie?

"You're allowed to say no." Dougie let go of my hands. I grabbed hold of them again, taking of his undivided attention at the same time.  
"I'm not entirely sure why I did that." I said. "But I liked it… it felt good."  
His gaze dropped to the floor almost immediately.  
"But you don't want to do it again, because you don't actually like me" he concluded with his own theory.  
"As pitiful as it sounds, you're wrong. "I walked a little way from him, palms of my hands flat on the table top as I leant my weight on to my arms. "And it's frustrating. You're hot, and then cold with me. Which irritates me. But right now, I just want to… I just want to kiss you. And that is annoying in itself."  
"Okay. So seen as we're being honest with each other." I turned to face him when he spoke up. "I like you. I like you a lot. I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me after I… you know." He took a breathe, a long pause, hesitation. He clasped his hands together tightly. "I was jealous. You got so close to Dan, and in so little time. You'd never have eyes for me."  
"Wow." I breathed, pushing myself up to sit on the table.  
"And this isn't even normal! I barely know you, and… Look at me! If the guys knew I was like this, I'd never live it down." Dougie brushed his fingers through his floor, staring in to space, his own imagination I guessed. "You can go if you like."   
"I'd like to stay." I smiled, kneeling in front of him.

"Okay, so relax." Dougie smiled. We sat, cross legged on the floor, opposite each other.  
"You think this will work?" I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously. "You're more experienced in this than I am."   
"Actually," he blushed pulling a large leather bound book on to his lap, avoiding my gaze. "I've never done this before. Tapping in to your abilities can be a little risky."  
"Is there a chance we could die?" I interrupt.  
"Well, no. But…"   
"Then do it."

Dougie glanced up at me, a small sigh causing his lips to part slightly. A small smile appeared before he took hold of my hands in his.  
"Concentrate, okay?" he rubbed the backs of my hands with his thumbs. I nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. "Eyes on mine at all times. Imagine I'm an open book. You're trying to read me."  
"It's like trying to read Russian." I remarked.  
He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Think of something you want to know about me. Favourite colour, animal…. Sexual position." He smirked. "And imagine trying to find it. Focus Claire."

Now I think of it, this wasn't so bad. Dougie's eyes were kind of nice. Inviting. They had this glint about them. There's a noticeable flash of light. The backs of my eyes tingle. Focus Claire! Okay. I'm in Dougie's head. How very peculiar. What's the first thing I should look for? Favourite sexual position sounded intriguing. And he wouldn't have mentioned it if he didn't want me to look.

I'm still staring in to Dougie's eyes. He's looking straight back at me. Like a blank canvas. I see something. I hear him. Yet, he's not even talking. As if it's something he's said before.

"Now that, is personal. Nice try." I hear. He smirked and actually becomes vocal. "I thought that might work."  
"It's urm… Weird. How do I stop it?" I asked.  
"Close your eyes." He replied. I did as he instructed and there was silence. Normality. "Well?" he asks as I opened my eyes again. He stares, waiting for me to speak. I smirk and he blushes. "I don't have a favourite. I'll experiment after I lose my-"  
"Shut up!" I laughed. "I don't care. I'm just chuffed I got in to your head."   
"Feel privileged." He smiled.  
"Why?" I asked, a little puzzled.  
"Because I've never let anyone that far before."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Morning seemed to come around quicker than I would have liked it to. I hardly slept. The night air had been hot and stuffy, and the sound of Dougie's snoring didn't exactly act as a soothing lullaby as I lay awake. 

It was still early, I knew that. The light outside was still dull. It couldn't have been past seven AM. I sat up, the idea of trying to sleep now simply irritated me. I looked across the room, Dougie's half naked carcass lying on the floor having kicked his quilt covers off of him a fair few hours ago.

He'd stopped snoring. He was either awake, or about to wake up. I allowed my eyes to roam over him once more, examining, investigating, my mind wandering uncontrollably.  
"Dougie." I hissed in his general direction.

There was no response.  
Balls.

I looked around, spying a small teddy bear on his cabinet. I leant over, grabbing it. I wonder. Would this make a good projectile?  
"But the bear down." He groaned whilst sitting up, squinting at me tiredly before rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help but let my gaze drop to his scar. "You're up early."  
"I haven't really slept." I confessed, suddenly feeling rather self conscious in my small pyjama top and bottoms as he looked me up and down.  
"You shouldn't worry about it." He grunted, crawling over to the bed and scrambling on to it, sitting beside me. "You can't change what'll happen."  
"it's alright for you. There's a 50/50 chance you're getting a shag out of this." I snapped.  
"Yeah. There's also the other chance that I'll have to watch you be bound to Danny, and know he's always going to have you." Dougie stated sadly, his tone pulling at my very being. "But I can't change that. What's meant to be will be."  
"Stop with all the philosophical Bullsht." I moaned. "All the 'I can't change this' Bllocks to it. Bllocks! Big fat hairy Bollo-" I paused, noticing Dougie's smile. "What?"  
"You." He beamed.  
"Me? What about me?" I asked.  
"You're perfect in the most unperfect way." He replied.  
"Oh cut the crap, Poynter." I rolled my eyes at him. My heart beating harder never the less. I moved, sitting on my knees, leaning closer until my lips met his. I didn't even seem to mind hands moving over me, fingertips trailing patterns over my stomach and on my sides when they lifted the thin layer of material that covered them.  
"Very nice." I pulled away, frowning and scrunching my nose up. "You have morning breathe."

"No." Harry growled at me. "You can't." Following his every move and pestering him constantly appeared not to break him as easily as I hoped it would.  
"But he was my dad!" I exclaimed. "I have a right to read his letter!"  
"No you don't." Harry continued, deciding that he'd sit down. I followed suit. Literally, parking myself on my brothers lap.  
"I'm his daughter. Of course I have rights." I pugged, folding my arms in a child like manner.  
"It was addressed to me. Therefore I get to read it." He mimicked my body language, pulling an exaggerated version of my own facial expression.  
"Oh sure, rub it in my face." I sighed, deciding upon looking away, finding myself engrossed in the interior of the sewer club. "Why didn't he write anything for me?"  
"He did." Harry shrugged. What? Well that's news to me. Why doesn't anyone bother to tell me the full story for anything? "Didn't I tell you."

Funnily enough, you didn't.

"Give it to me." My eyes lit up like a small child's does at Christmas.  
"I can't. Specific instructions that you shouldn't read it until you've had your binding ceremony." He replied. "Sorry."

Typical.  
I though have seen that one coming really, shouldn't I?

"I always had this idea that the youngest child was spoiled." I mused. "I'm being sold."  
"Stop being so bitter." Harry grumbled.  
"Shut your wining" I shoved him hard in the chest. "I have a right to be bitter. I'm being forced to-"  
"You're not being forced!" he interrupted me, one eyebrow raised at me as if I should know I have a choice.  
"Okay than… get sold or get killed." I spat.  
"Will you stop saying sold?" he snapped.  
"You have a very sharp fuse." I remarked, deciding against even hinting at the affection I'd rather quickly built up for a certain member of the clan.

Although, even if I had decided to speak, I wouldn't have had chance. I felt fingers curl around the collar of my shirt, pulling me backwards viciously and on to the floor.   
Well…Umm..  
Ouch!

I looked up, seeing a brunette standing, towering above me, her hands placed purposely on her hips, and an intimidating frown fixed in to her expression.  
"Harry, she was on your lap." She sighed, conversing with my brother as if I had never been there. "I'm away for a week, and you're already-"  
"Tene, this is Claire," Harry butted in. "My baby sister."

"I am so sorry." Tene's cheeks flushed with colour once Harry had explained in full who I actually was. We sat at a table in the club. Dougie with Danny and Gabrielle in the corner, all three of them trying to listen in on what we were talking about.  
"It's okay." I mumbled.  
"Tene's been on the hunt for a week." Harry stated proudly.

Should I know what that is?

"What's the hunt?" I asked.  
"Me and Nat just got back." Tene smiled. "Every couple of months, two of the clan travel for a week, finding out about how close hunters are, if hunters are recruiting, and how many are in the local area. Everyone does it at some point."   
"Oh right. Did you find anything interesting?" I inquired. I should at least sound interested in this, I guess.  
"I did actually." She turned to Harry. "It was the weirdest thing. A hunter had been tracking us for the last two days of the trip, when he finally attacked, he wouldn't touch me. He focused on Nat." She bit down on her lip as she spoke, puzzled at her own words. "And when I went to help her, he backed off again. He, Harry… He said sorry to me."  
"He said sorry?" Harry quizzed, looking more confused than his other half did. He's also explained to me that he and Tene had mated three years ago. "Why?"  
"I really don't know." She replied, "He grabbed me first you seem stared at me, and did nothing, and then said 'sorry', then attacked Nat."   
"That doesn't make sense." Danny commented from across the room.

Nosey bugger.

"Even more so because I wasn't even armed. Nat had the gun. It would have made perfect sense to attack and kill me first." She said rather thoughtfully.  
"Why the bloody hell weren't you armed?" Harry barked, before sliding his arms around her protectively, pulling her towards him.  
"I forgot." Tene blushed, her eyes doing the apologizing.  
"That's not like you." Harry stated. "You never forget that."  
"It's been a weird week. Nat was fine. Me, on the other hand, I slept on every journey, and all the time in the hotels. I want to sleep right now actually. I think I'm ill." She laughed lightly.  
"We don't get ill." Gabrielle frowned.  
"She knows, Gabz. She was joking around." Danny pointed out to his sister.  
"Oh." Gabrielle's cheeks burnt crimson in the dull light.

"So.." Tene smiled. "I'm guessing I've missed out a fair bit while I was gone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**You guys, cheers for the support so far.  
I love your reviews  
I know this fic is different in many aspects. Verrr grateful to you all.  
Feedback still welcome. Lets me know I still have interest. Even if it's just to say you're reading.**_

**Chapter Ten**

"So, how was your day?" Patricia asked as we all sat around the dinner table. Jessi had brought a friend round to the house. We'd been given very strict and precise instructions. 'Can you not be cannibals for like three hours?' Cue Snort, followed by a girly bimbo giggle.  
I smiled in response, whereas Dougie merely grunted.  
"Do anything interesting?" She continued, turning to me. "How' are things with you and Danny? He seemed to have taken a shine to you."  
Both Dougie and Jessi watched me intently. Jessi dropping her fork, her friend raising an eyebrow at the sudden silence and halt in movement.   
"he's just been really nice. Showing me around a bit." I shrugged.  
"He's a real catch, Claire. You need a decent boy. Isn't that right, Dougie?" Patricia beamed obliviously.

Oh the irony.

"I guess." He grumbled. I glanced up, noticing he was merely pushing his food around his plate instead of consuming it. And that's when I happened upon Jessi's gaze, or should I say glare? Dear lord! It looked like she was ready to burn me, shove a pole up my backside and use me as a javelin.

"So, how come Dougie doesn't go to school?" Jessi's friend asked. I really couldn't, for the life of me, remember her name. She may as well have been called Jessi as well. They practically looked identical, and acted the same. You have to question which it the original 'Miss Thing' to be honest.  
"Because he's retarded and beyond help." Jessi replied casually.  
"People think licking windows is wrong." Dougie spoke.  
"Actually," I grinned as I interrupted. "Dougie's knowledge surpasses that of an average sixteen year old. He's too advanced for high school, you see."   
"Wow! Jessi, why didn't you tell me! No wonder your grades are so high! He probably writes your stuff!" The prim and proper girl enthused whilst Jessi's glare grew ever more infuriated with me.

I simply smiled in return, coughing a little when I felt Dougie's hand on my leg, fingers tracing small invisible patterns just above my knee. Patricia, I noticed, merely smiled in amusement, clearly showing no intention of setting the record straight at all. 

And all is well in the world again.  
Hopefully.

Dougie shut his bedroom door behind us, sliding the lock in to place before looking at me, laughing loudly.  
"God, I've never seen Jessi that pssed off before." He chuckled.  
"She's ready to murder me in my sleep." I remarked, lying down on the bed, hands clasped behind my head.  
"She won't hurt you." Dougie stood over me. "She's scared you'll eat her, or something daft." He leant down, pecking me on the lips before climbing over me to lie on the other side of the bed. I moved, shuffling closer and turning on my side to face him.  
"You ever get a feeling in your gut that something's about to happen?" I asked. He turned over himself, mimicking my body language, chewing the inside of his mouth, obviously musing on an answer.  
"Not really." He replied. "Why?"  
"I keep thinking that something's happening or going to happen." I explained, feeling a little dumb for expressing my thoughts. "And it's not a good thing. Or, it is, and I just don't know it. I just feel like, right now, there's something not quite right."  
"Irregular bowl movements." He nodded.  
"No!" I squirmed. "I'm seriously, Doug. It's nothing to do with my bodily functions."

"So you're not horny then?"  
I shot him a glare.  
He seemed to get the idea.

"You don't mind if I sleep here, do you?" he asked after a short silence.   
"Why wouldn't I?" I frowned, "You've done it before."   
"I know. I mean, well cause we're." he paused for thought. "Are we together?"  
"How does that make our sleeping arrangements any different?" I raised my eyebrows at him, although I really wouldn't have known what to answer with. "After all, it's only a bed."

"Yes, but…"

He sighed, the pair of us directing our gazes to the flashing mobile phone on the bedside table. I leaned over. There was something ominous about the words 'Harry Calling' at that exact moment. And as Dougie snapped the phone up in his hands and placed it to his ear, I knew. 

I just knew.

"The library?" Dougie quizzed in to the receiver. "Why?" he looked at me, comically rolling his eyes. "Of course I take you seriously. You yell if I don't." He smiled. He seemed to get off on winding my brother up. "She's what?"  
"It's Tene, isn't it?" I whispered. Dougie nodded, his eyes questioning my knowledge. The information I didn't quite understand how I'd come to acquire. "Tell him to stop panicking."

"Harry, please… Calm the hell down!" I hissed in to the phone. "We're in the library. Now tell me what we're looking for."  
"Medical history." He breathed heavily down the line. I repeated what he'd said to me, to Dougie, who simply stared blankly before informing me he had none because vampires aren't susceptible to any known illnesses. Well that was a lot of help.  
"We have nothing on that." I mumbled back to Harry.  
"That's not good enough when Tene's rejecting everything she just drank." He snapped back at me.  
"Right. Umm…" I looked at Doug. Time to take charge I think. "Anything you have on hunter and vampire contact. It's something to do with that hunter, I'm sure."  
"How will that help?" Harry snapped.  
"Shut up and trust me." I shot back in the same edgy tone of voice. "Tell me all of her symptoms."   
"Her temperature's high. She can't keep down the blood. She's so weak." He whispered. "I'm scared, Claire. No one gets ill. We're too… We don't get ill!!"

It was at that moment that Dougie shoved a large book under my nose, it's musty smell leaving my nostrils disturbed and uncomfortable. It took a few moments for my eyes to focus, before I began to read the passage that Dougie tapped his index finger on to repeatedly.

_'But being a hunter, comes great responsibilities. Blessed with a second sight, all must be able to identify vampires who they aren't allowed to harm, by law. This agreement was made in 1579 by Alfred Harth (Head of Hunter Affairs 1531 – 1601) and Eliza Maylepeth (Royal female of the Shevayan Clan 1540 – 1622) when twelve pregnant females were slaughtered in cold blood by hunters._

The new law stated that all hunters would not be allowed to harm, in any way, a vampire under mating age, already wounded from a previous attack, or with child. If confrontation is found, a hunter must immediately apologize.' 

I looked up at Dougie, mouth open in disbelief. Well I never. I handed the phone to Dougie and continued to read down the page. 

_'More information on vulnerability, use 'Leading the Vampyric Life' By Edward Cartwright, and 'Blood Red' By Sally Hames'_

I got up from the chair and made my way over to the book case, ignoring Dougie calling my name constantly. I picked out the two titles that I needed, placing them on the table, flicking through the book by Cartwright first.  
Completely useless.  
Sally Hames, however, well, we all know that women are a lot better at explaining information. Especially if it's just what you're looking for.

I motioned for Dougie to give me the phone again. He obeyed, at the same time peering at what I has been reading from. His eyes widened a little, and so he turned the book to face him, now sitting at a chair to read, engrossed in the page.

"Harry, is Tene drinking your blood?" I asked in to the phone.  
"Not for a few weeks." He replied. "We get bags from Patricia."  
"She needs your blood." I stated bluntly.  
"Why? We've always drank like that!" he questioned.  
"because the baby needs your blood." I sighed. "Regularly."  
"Right." Harry breathed, pausing. "I heard you say that, right?"  
"You did." I said. "She'll need to feed soon. The book says it's like a warning sign that things are a bit pear shaped when the sickness starts."  
"She's pregnant." I'm not sure whether he's asking me, or just stating the obvious.

"Yes, she is." I yawned.  
I wonder what time it is.

"She's pregnant." Harry repeated. This could become quite tiresome. "Are you sure?"  
"Harry! Just go and let her feed." I shrieked. "The longer you wait, the more dangerous it is."  
"I … er… Okay." He stammered, obviously panicking and not all there. "Thanks Claire." And with that I heard the dialing tone. Well now, how very eventful.

I was silent as I handed Dougie the phone. His finger tips brushed over the palm of my hand gently, sending small shivers to run up my hand and arm, one after the other. He placed the phone down on the table, walking around it and standing in front of me. I looked up at him, noticing his eyes glinting from behind his long blonde fringe. I smile, brushing the hair from his eyes. He caught hold of my hand in his, placing my palm to his cheek, closing his eyes. I stepped, well, shuffled as close as I could before placing my lips to his.

"I don't care that this is wrong." He whispered, murmered as we pulled away a little, noses touching. "It's worth it… You're worth it all."  
"What would happen if we were caught?" I asked curiously.  
"I'd be put to death." He shrugged, seemingly completely dismissive of this rather large detail he'd never thought important enough to tell me.  
I stepped back from him, shaking my head. "No, Doug. That's dumb. I don't want you to risk that." I spoke. "You're being stupid."  
"I'm not!" he retorted. "Claire, please…"  
"I'm not worth it!" I exclaimed, heading towards the library door to unlock it.   
"You are!" He yelled back.  
"And how would you know?" I sighed.

"Because I'm falling in love with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"I never expected that." I spoke quietly, turning to face him. He's manage to be close again without me knowing, except this time I wasn't scared or surprised. I comforted me.  
"You don't have to say it back." He reduced his tone to a whisper.  
"I don't know what to say." I replied honestly.  
"Anything. Anything at all. Just let me know something." Dougie's gaze fixed to mine as the words left his mouth.  
"I've never been close to anyone before, Doug. I've never let anyone close." I struggled to find the appropriate words. "I don't know what I'll do if this can't go any further. It hurts to even think it." He went to speak. I placed a finger to his lips, staring at the floor, then continued. "I think I've already fallen."  
"You've only known each other a week." I heard Jessi state from the other side of the door. Talk about ruining the moment. I stepped away from the door as the handle turned and she walked through in to the room. "Could they really kill you for shagging?"  
"We're not shagging." I corrected her.  
"Yes they could." Dougie answered.  
"How barbaric." Jessi stated with a distinct tone of disgust. "It's like that Shakespeare play. Macbeth."  
"Don't you mean Romeo and Juliet?" Dougie questioned.  
"Hey, who's the one actually goes to school? Me. Exactly." She snapped, pausing to eye the both of us carefully. "I thought… I thought Danny boy was in to her."   
"I'm here, you know." I stated. "Right in front of you. Would it kill you to speak to me?"  
"Does it look like I want to associate myself with you?" She smiled, speaking in a honey coated tone of voice, like butter wouldn't dare melt in her mouth.   
"Lay off her." Dougie growled, squeezing my hand in his. He sighed and rolled his eyes when Jessi's glare didn't leave me alone. "Jessi!" Her eyes were starting to agitate me.  
"Oh for God's sake!" I exclaimed. "Danny wants you. And if I'm honest, it's easy to see that you're the jealous type."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jessi raised an eyebrow while folding her arms.  
"Even I've noticed it Jes" Dougie muttered. "As much as I hate to admit it."  
"Don't you dare say that about me!" She scowled, slapping her brother. Even I felt that. "You're all freaks, and.. Home wreckers!"  
"Home wreckers?" Dougie puzzled, placing a hand to his cheek that had flushed with colour in the shape of his sisters palm print.

I knocked three times on Jessi's baby pink bedroom door. There came no answer. I expected that. Time for Plan B.  
"Jessi." I called as I pressed down on the brass handle, pushing the door open slowly. The room wasn't exactly what I had thought it would look like. In fact, it was pretty much the complete opposite.

The walls were a dark pink, a black border running through the middle, not that I could see much of the paint anyway. Hundreds of posters covered the walls, and they weren't of the latest teen muscle machines that Cosmo girl turns out every month. No. This girl had great taste in music.

"What do you want?" Jessi squeaked. I turned, seeing her sat on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, her face red, blotchy and tearstained. I went to answer, eyes becoming distracted by the chest of drawers at the side of me. The top of it, covered with at least a dozen framed photographs.

"Is that your dad?" I asked quietly, observing the man that was a part of every image. It was a silly question to ask to be honest. In each photograph, the man, in his early twenties, held extremely similar features to that of Dougie.  
"Yeah" She shrugged. "That was before Dougie showed up. I don't even remember him." Okay, so I've hit a raw nerve. "Home wreckers." She muttered, tears falling down her cheeks. "You're all the same."  
"I haven't done anything wrong!" I exclaimed.  
"You took Danny away." She pugged.  
"he was trying to get your attention, you silly cow!" I really am mentally exhausted. I no understand why men complain that they cant understand girls. Because Jessi baffles me. "And it's hard to believe you'd be interested in him anyway." I added.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She sat up.   
"Well, from what I've seen, you do nothing but insult the idea of being a vampire 24/7." I snapped. "Why Danny is interested in you, I have no idea. Maybe I've caught you at a bad time. I don't know."  
"A vampire ruined my family." She whispered. "She came in and tore us apart. And yet my mum still took Dougie in. Why can she forgive, and I can't?"  
"We're not all like that." I couldn't think of anything else to say to her.  
"Don't screw Dougie around." She looked at me. "He doesn't deserve it."

I nodded, sitting with her on the bed, the two of us silent. I noticed she was still staring at me, trying to be discrete about it as she scratched at the backs of her hands.  
"Ask me." I said. "I know that look."  
"Danny likes me?" She smiled, a blush sweeping gently across her cheeks.   
"Without a doubt." I replied. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dougie clasped hold of my hand as we stood beside the open manhole cover.  
"No. But it's the best chance we've got." I kissed him quickly on the lips. "She's the perfect distraction." The both of us glanced at Jessi who was staring down the hole, eyebrows knitted together in a worrying frown. I cleared my throat, gaining her attention.  
"Remember, Jessi…" Dougie warned as he let go of my hand.  
"I know." She sighed. "I don't tell anyone what I know."

"Now this is crossing the line." Oh great. It would be Sheena to be the first to notice Jessi's arrival in to the club. "I'm sorry your Royal Bitchness, but rules aren't made just for us common peasants."   
"Pss off." I snarled "Go do something creative." I smiled and punched the air. "Go channel that anger!"  
"That was Sheena." Dougie murmered to Jessi who, wide eyed and panic stricken, looked a little bemused at the entire setting.  
"You just wait 'til Harry hears about this." Sheena spat aggressively, balled fists shaking with anger at her sides.  
"Hears about what?" Harry yawned, appearing at an open doorway. He walked closer upon spying a cowering Jessi. He stuck his hand out suddenly for her to shake it. "You must be Jessi." He smiled tiredly. "Danny's in the lounge" he pointed to a closed door. The room I'd been filled in on who Harry actually was to me.  
"How's Tene?" I piped up, hoping that I wouldn't regret opening my mouth.  
"She's good." He grinned. "I was a long night, talking things through, but she's fine. She's asleep on the camp bed in the back." He gestured to the room he'd just come from. "You were right."  
"I know." I smiled. "So, everything's okay?"  
"I'm over the moon." He chirped.  
"They've brought a human to the club." Sheena interrupted loudly.  
"If you wake Tene up, I won't be held responsible for what she and her hormones will do to you." Harry hissed.  
"But-" She pugged.  
"I. Don't. Care." He stated firmly, spelling out each syllable with great care. "She stays." Sheena let out a small yell of frustration before throwing herself on to the sofa where Gabrielle had sat, silently observing us. She smiled and went to wave, unable to do so when Sheena slapped at her hands.  
"You're impossible." Gabrielle sulked, folding her arms and turning herself away from her scowling friend. Then, smiling broadly, waved at myself and Jessi. 

"Hey Claire." Danny grinned, walking through to where the group of us were just sitting down in the living area. "I hear you were quite the hero last night-" he paused, frozen to where he stood, blinking repeatedly before stammering. "Hi.. J...Jessi" His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as me and Doug shared a hopeful look with one another.  
"Hi." I swear she barely made a sound when she replied. How can they be totally oblivious to each others feelings it they're like this whenever they see each other?   
"Jessi wanted to take a look around." Harry spoke. "I told her you'd give a tour."  
"You did?" He looked awfully panicked at being told this. "I mean.. You did. Right. Of course." Jesus! This boy can't get much more colour in his face. If he does, he'll start to glow and become a second sun. "C…Come with me." He daren't look at Jessi in the eyes before turning to leave the room, beckoning with a feeble wave of his hand for her to follow.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hiii guys.  
Okay, so I haven't updated in a few days.  
Go ahead, slap my wrists.  
anyway, here's the next chapter.  
reviews are so needed.  
x_****

Chapter Twelve

"I'm confused." I frowned. Me, Tom and Dougie sat in the library of the Poynter household the following day. Two days to go until my fate is sealed. "What's the difference between mating and Blood mating?"   
"Blood mating is hotter." Dougie stated, staring out of the window whilst sat on it's ledge.  
"Blood mating is commitment." Tom replied. "It's tradition on the night of being bound together. Exchange of blood. You're more likely to produce life when B-Mating. It's, and excuse me for the lame terms, love making." He continued. "Mating, on the other hand, is just sex."   
"Right. Okay." What more could I say? "How do you exchange blood?"  
"Well, apart from biting prêt, what else do you think our fangs are for." Tom raised an eyebrow, then glanced over at Dougie, eyeing him cautiously. "Unless you've already been bitten."  
"No." I frowned. "So, biting each other?" I watched as the pair of them nodded, Dougie now looking as distant as ever. "But doesn't it hurt?"  
"Not at all. It's an instinct. It's what we do when our body know it's connected with it's other half. And when you draw the blood, it's like symbolizing the bond you share with that person." Tom smiled dreamily. Okay, someone's a little drunk on idealism. "It's because when you're in love…"  
"I get the idea, Tom." I smiled falsely. "Love, commitment and kinky sex."  
"You're sure you still want to get out of being bound?" he asked. "They're not bad people."  
"But I don't love Danny." I grumbled.   
"Pardon?" Tom choked.  
"Well I don't." I snapped. "I can't be bound to him!"  
So you wouldn't mind it being Dougie?" I finally understood why Tom had reacted how he did. He looked across at Dougie who's eyes didn't leave mine.  
"You like Dougie?" Tom asked. I shook my head with a smile.  
"I love him." I smiled shyly, letting my gaze drop to my hands, entwined in my lap.  
"Doug." Tom began. "Maybe you should…"   
"I love you too." Dougie interrupted his friend, standing up from the window sill and walking across the room. I looked up, taking the hand he held out to me.  
"I take it Harry doesn't know about this?" Tom said.  
"First Jessi, now Tom. Can't stand all these interruptions when I'm trying to declare undying love." Dougie chuckled. "No, Tom. He hasn't got a clue. It's going to stay that way."

"These predictions have never been wrong, Claire." Tom stated, letting his thick, black rimmed spectacles slip to the end of his nose as he looked up at me, fingering the page he was on hesitantly. "Every family record has shown it. Your bloodline, ever ancestor before you and Harry that were betrothed. Every pair were together until death."   
"So you're telling me, that no one has ever made a c-ck up." I frowned, noticing that Tom's arm slid across the page, covering what his eyes kept flickering to. He nodded and glanced down at the book blankly. "Stop lying." I spoke through gritted teeth, and grabbed at the book. Tom's reaction was quick; he lifted the book above his head, out of my reach. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count on Dougie being stood ready behind him, snatching the hardback quickly from his grasp.

Dougie sat down at the table, allowing me to sit on his lap before looking for what Tom had been trying to hide from us. It didn't take long. The page contained a list of betrothals. My bloodline. Dating all the way back to the 17th century. Crikey me! And then, nearing the bottom of the page was my name, a blank space to the right of it, waiting to be filled in. Above my name, was my mothers, matched to my fathers.

_'Lillian DeVrae to Harry Judd Senior'_

It felt a little weird looking at the names. The people I never even got to meet or see, yet here they were, still existing, scrawled on this aged paper. But this wasn't what Tom didn't want us to see. Above my mother, my grandmother. I felt Dougie tense up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

_'Rowena Chase To Arthur Davenport  
Postponed_

Rowena Chase To Maximillion DeVrae.' 

"I don't understand." I frowned.  
"Davenport. That's my granddad. My granddad and your grandmother." Dougie said. "Why was it postponed? How come no one told me that?"  
"He was a bit of a runaway." Tom explained. "Left the clan, married a human before he even knew he was supposed to be mated to Rowena. By that time, he was twenty two and had already given his wife two children." Tom took his glasses off, cleaning them with his shirt. "Rowena was chosen another mate."  
"So, my grandmother, and Doug's grandfather were meant to get it on, but they never even met?" I exclaimed, wide eyed. Tom nodded.  
"It makes you wonder." He smiled a little. "Perhaps they weren't meant to. It that had never happened, I doubt you two would have found each other. Actually, the pair of you wouldn't even exist."

It was nearing ten in the evening when Dougie and I were watching Tom walk down the drive, about to close the door when Jessi's familiar figure came sauntering towards us, smiling broadly as she nearly floated in through the open doorway.  
"It was amazing." She beamed, breaking from her daydream momentarily to briefly explain her lateness home.  
"I don't want to know." Dougie grimaced, shutting the door after his sister.  
"We walked through the park." Jessi gushed. "It was magical."  
"It's the park." Dougie stated bluntly. "There's nothing magical about broken glass and bin fires."  
"But that's the beauty of it." The smile was even annoying me. I'm actually beginning to question whether or not she might just be high on some happy pills. "Because when you find someone, it doesn't matter where you are."   
"Someone pass me a bucket." Dougie grumbled, stalking away in to the living room, away from me and his sister, who simply stared after him.  
"He doesn't like Danny giving me attention." Jessi shrugged.  
"He's rather protective of you." I remarked.  
"Doubtful." She retorted.  
"Danny suggested blooding you the other day." I said. "Dougie nearly killed him on the spot. He cares. Possibly too much."  
"That's so sweet." She smiled, returning to a state of being high on infatuation.  
"What is?" I asked. "That Dougie attacked Danny?"  
"No." She giggled. "He wanted to blood me."

Am I the only one who finds that statement slightly off and hypocritical? Especially as Jessi's main goal in life so far has been to loathe all forms of Vampyric existence. Now, all of a sudden, she's fantasizing over Danny blooding her in to the clan. Talk about split personalities. 

"Claire!" Dougie yelled. Jessi gave me a small shove towards the living room where Dougie held up the phone for me. "It's Harry."  
"Hello?" I took the phone. "What d'you want?"   
"Just wondering if you've finished packing." He spoke.   
"Packing?" I questioned. "Why would I be packing?"   
"Because I'm picking you up in the morning. Rules of the binding. No contact with Danny or Dougie twenty four hours before the ceremony, I'm afraid." Harry replied.  
"No contact." I repeated. "Right. I'll just go finish packing then."  
"But I though you hadn't starte-"  
"Bye Harry."

"It's true." Dougie stated monotonously, staring blankly at the battered book on his legs, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. This was a new side of him. This was sensitive Dougie. The vulnerable part of his usually well controlled structure. "This is our last night together."

I was when he spoke these words that something hit me hard. An indescribable force punched my heart with all it's might, breaking it in one swift movement. I got up from the floor, walking over to where Dougie sat on the bed before lifting the book from his lap, discarding it to the carpet carelessly. He looked up at me, his frown questioning my actions. I simply smiled and sat on his lap, pushing him back on to the bed.

"Claire…" he whispered. "We shouldn't."  
"We should." I murmered before pushing my lips to his. He didn't hesitate to comply, his lips moving as one with mine.  
"You're doing this because you're upset." He gasped for air, breaking from me suddenly. "You're not thinking straight."  
"I'm doing this because I love you." I mumbled, sitting up. "I want you to be my first, Doug. I need you to."

Dougie sat up, our lips merely inches away from one another. He smiled a little, fingertips decidedly grazing up and down my arms affectionately as his gaze flickered from my eyes to my mouth. I allowed my lips to curve as we kissed again, both clumsily shuffling further up the bed, ferverently tugging at and unbuttoning each others clothing.

Bodies entangled as one, naked as the day we were born. We sat, my legs around his waist, halting all movement between us, exhausted.  
"If this…" His breathing, still heavy. "if this is the last time…"

I was no longer listening, for as I clutched on to him, my gaze dropping to his bare neck, I felt overcome by the most peculiar feeling. Fangs made their painful yet relieving appearance, the urge to feed from him surged through my blood. I could think of nothing else until I felt my own flesh being pierced. I gasped, fingers running through Dougie's hair as I mirrored his actions, sinking my sharpened teeth in to the soft, tender flesh, drawing blood immediately.

We broke apart simultaneously, his lips glazed in a watery coating of my blood. He grinned goofily. I guessed I now had similar distinguishing features. I placed two fingers to my mouth, glancing at their own red gloss. I smiled and looked back up at Dougie who slid his hands down to my hips. I blushed, only now did I start to feel self conscious. Naked, covered in both his and my blood.

"Don't forget this." He whispered, lying down. I followed, resting my head on his chest as I rolled off him.  
"Never." I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Come on, Claire. Wake up for me." The distant sound of Dougie's hushed voice called me from slumber, his hands gently shaking me from where they were positioned around me.  
"No." I grumbled, shuffling further under the bed covers and backwards in to Dougie's body.   
"Please wake up." He wined, still not wanting to wake the rest of the house up, I guessed.  
"Are you keen to get rid of me?" I turned to face him, finding myself flat up against him, and facing his bare chest. I blushed as he the tip of his index finger to tilt my chin upwards, our gazes meeting.  
"If that was a joke, it was a bad one." He remarked before pecking at my lips with his own. "Harry will be here soon. He text me about half an hour ago."   
"Why didn't you wake me?" My eyes widened. I still needed to pack my things for the night ahead.  
"Sorry." He blushed rather noticeably. "I just wanted this to last a little longer. In case we don't-"  
"Don't say it." I whispered whilst sitting up, holding the covers of the bed closely to my unclothed body, looking back down at Dougie whom simply lay staring back up at me, not daring to utter another word. There was silence between us as I grabbed at my clothes on the end of the bed, pulling them on me quickly underneath the covers.  
"Jessi packed some overnight things for you." Dougie spoke quietly, pulling the covers up and over his head, causing his speech to be heard as muffled mumbles. "I figured that you hadn't packed anything yet." I stood up, noticing the small hold all bag that sat at the door.

"Sorry." I muttered, crawling on to the bed again, making a point of pulling the bed covers away from him. "I come here, ruin everything. Tomorrow could go so wrong, and I don't know what I'll do if it does." I sank to nothing but a whisper. The sharp, sudden sound of a car horn interrupted me. I got up immediately, automatically, too quickly.  
"That'll be Harry." Dougie stated, sitting then standing up, seemingly undeterred or embarrassed as his own nakedness.  
"Yes." I replied dumbly, nodding absent-mindedly as I stared in to his eyes, the both of us stepping closer. "Bye Doug." I murmered before his lips crashed heavily on to my own.   
"Bye Claire." We pulled apart and he sat back down on his bed. Neither of us speaking as I picked up the heavy hold-all and walked away.

"Tom and Nat will watch you." Harry said as we pulled up outside a house I didn't recognize. So I'm guessing this is where the happy couple resides. They'll watch me? What was I, some kind of new attraction at the zoo? Or some bizarre science experiment.

"Why are they 'watching' me?" I asked, making quotation marks with my fingers. "I suppose it's just another custom you _have_ to follow."  
"Yes." He snapped. "Yes it is! Sorry, Claire, but I'm not going to break tradition for a selfish little girl who's throwing a tantrum about not getting her own way." 

Selfish?  
SELFISH??

I'll give him selfish. Words just weren't available as my mouth opened and closed without sound. He simply stared back at me. I scowled, undoing my seatbelt quickly and scrambling out of the car. How dare he say that to me. What a twt! Arsehole! Dckfaced wallaby eating shtsmudge!

I snatched the bag of my belongings from the back seat and stormed up the path to the small, but pretty, semi-detached house. I was rather pleased that Harry hadn't followed me, and elated when he drove off once Tom had opened the door to me. He smiled and moved aside for me to walk inside. I did so.

I relaxed immediately. There was something about being here that made me feel a lot more at ease. Probably because Tom knew all about me and Doug. He'd probably told Natalie as well by now. I wouldn't have to pretend or cover it up here. I could be completely open.

"Dougie's rang three times." Tom said softly, taking my jacket from me and hanging it up on the nearby pegs that were conveniently attached to the wall. "He wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"I'm fine." I replied raspily, trying to swallow the lump that was rapidly forming in my throat.  
"Here." Natalie walked out of the room to the side of us, holding a wireless phone in her hand, thrusting it in my general direction. I wonder what she's trying to say. "He's on speed dial. Just press 4, and then the little green button."

I looked at her blankly, my hands trembling as I took it from her, the pair of them leaving me to my own devices. I sat on the stairs, staring at the phone before following Natalie's instructions. Now all I had to do was wait til-  
"Hello?"

Well that didn't take long.

"It's me." I croaked.  
"Claire! Are you okay? I'm so sorry about this morning!" he gushed, his words muddled together as one.  
"I'm okay." I mumbled. "Don't be sorry."  
"I wanted to say so much. And I just ended up saying bye." He sounded so sad. So lonely. Regretful.  
"You don't have to say anything." I choked on my own tears, trying to sniff as quietly as I possibly could.  
"But I want to." He protested. "I love you, Claire. I fcking love you. Last night was the best of my life. I just don't know how to tell you so that you'll listen."  
"You just did" I giggled, wiping my eyes clumsily, trying all efforts to stop the flow of tears.  
"Well, I feel embarrassed." He spoke quietly. "I imagined telling you that face to face. Not ear to phone." He trailed off a little. "If.. um...If it's not me tomorrow…"   
"Doug…" I wined. I didn't want to hear this. Not now.   
"No. Claire. Hear me out." He attempted to continue. "if it's not me, then there's a reason for that. We have to take it in our stride, and.." his voice began to waver horrifically. "And.. ignore it. Even if it hurts, we'll have to accept that."  
"That's not good enough." I whispered. "I just want to tell everyone. I just want… I want you." The tears were really starting to become rivers on my cheeks, forming small wet puddle on my jeans and on the carpet. "I'm sorry, Doug. I have to go. I'm sorry."

I looked up at the open doorway in front of me, noticing Tom stood there, a sympathetic smile curving his lips and furrowing his brow. He walked over, sitting on the step beside me and placing an arm around my shoulder, drawing me in to a sideways hug.

"An argument?" he asked.  
I shook my head. "No. I think he wants me to let go." I buried my head in Tom's chest, "I can't."   
He was silent. I looked up, noticing his gaze was fixed elsewhere. He gently pulled at the collar of my shirt. I winced as the material was pried from my sticky bite wounds. Apparently, the ability to heal quickly hadn't taken on these very well. I pulled away a little and he sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have explained blood mating." He muttered, placing my shirt back in to place. "I should have known something like this would have happened."  
"We never tried to, Tom." I smiled a little. "I just happened."

"That's so romantic." Natalie sighed once I'd been through the previous nights events with her for the third time. I sat on the edge of the bath as she attempted to clean and cover the marks of the passionate, memorable, delicious night.  
"I was foolish." Tom remarked from where he stood at the sink, wringing out a hot, wet flannel, which he then passed to Natalie, who then placed it at the base of my neck, near to my collarbone.  
"Romantic." She corrected him sternly.  
"Harry will go berserk." He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, exasperated.  
"Harry won't find out." Natalie frowned at her boyfriend, who merely sighed and walked away, down the stairs, muttering something under his breath. "Don't worry about him." Natalie smiled at me, dabbing at the torn flesh again. "He's nearly as hooked on tradition as Harry is. He's worried about you and Doug. That's all. He just cares too much."   
"I thought he was pssed off with me." I said, biting on my thumb nail anxiously, so much so that it had begun to tingle unpleasantly, showing the first few warning signs of the pain to follow. "I show up here, fall in love when I'm not supposed to, and generally disrupt the peace." I stated. "I've never really been one to keep a low profile, even when I try not to be noticed." 

"Were you Patricia's lab rat too?" Natalie asked suddenly, her tone dripping with a daring curiosity "I was her first." Now this had intrigued me, I looked up at her as she stood up tall from bending over me, then sitting down on the floor in front of me. I smiled in encouragement for her to continue. "I was two when Patricia found me in an orphanage in the heart of London. She took an interest in me and my brother, Hayden. It must have been around the same time or just after she picked up on you." Natalie half explained, half thought aloud. She seemed to wince inwardly as if recalling an unpleasant memory before letting out a laboured sigh that appeared to have been wanting out for some time.  
"I didn't know you had a brother." I commented on what had just been said.   
"No. I don't speak much of him nowadays." She glanced to the floor before giving me a small, sad smile. "A hunter killed him. I was angry with him for not showing up to mine and Tom's binding. I thought it was because he didn't approve."  
"Oh. Nat… I… Sorry. I don't know what to say." I garbled. I never know what to say in these situations.  
"Don't worry, Claire." She beamed again, showing off her pearly whites. "I got my revenge." She gave a small childish giggle, which I personally found a little menacing. It frightened me a little, but from what she'd just informed me of, I doubted she had hesitated when the chance to avenge her brothers death had arisen.


	14. Chapter 14

"You all settled in for the night?" Tom poked his head around the door to the spare room. I looked up, nodding a little nervously from where I sat, perched on the end of the clean, untouched, perfectly made double bed. Tom stepped in to the room, it appeared he was about to initiate some form of conversation, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
"No. You have every right to be angry with me." I shook my head in disagreement with him. "We shouldn't have even gotten involved with each other" I referred to Dougie, my heart giving a giant thud, trying to remind me of the hurt I was now feeling constantly. I didn't need reminding.  
"I judged you too quickly." Tom spoke solemnly. "Being a vampire is all about going on instinct, and you did just that. It was just bad timing." He straightened up, now leaning against the closed door behind him. "I'm supposed to give you a run down or what happens tomorrow."   
"I don't suppose that includes telling me who I'm partnered with?" I tried to laugh at my own joke. The effort, unfortunately, just wasn't within me anymore.  
"Only Harry knows that, Claire. It's going to be a surprise for everyone." Tom spoke, a smile playing on his lips momentarily. "Would you like to see your gown?"

Gown?  
A gown?  
What bloody gown?!  
Would I like to see it? I'd like to know what it is first. Honestly. They ask questions around here like I should know what they're talking about.  
"My gown?" I questioned after a few moments of gawping blankly back at him.  
"What you'll be wearing tomorrow." He replied, eyes twinkling with some kind of hidden secret, a mysterious glint.  
"So, you people choose to marry me off, and then you dress me?" I folded my arms tightly over my chest. This was unacceptable.  
"Look." He paced quickly to the wardrobe; I'd not even looked in there yet. He swung the doors open and chose carefully the item he was to take out. "This dress is traditional. I guess for humans, it'd be a wedding dress."

He pulled the garment slowly, covered in a long clothing bag. He laid it down on the bed, placing my hand over the zip, and obvious gesture for me to open it up. I could hardly refuse now, could I?

I bit my lip as I carefully pulled at the near rusty zip, dragging it down the bag, opening it slowly. Inside, all I could see was a pearly colour shining through as the light hit it. Yom then wrapped his hand around the hook of the coat hanger, pulling the item from it's plastic layers and revealing it in all it's glory.

Oh wow.

"It's beautiful." I gasped in a whisper, reaching out, yet not daring to touch it. Afraid I would damage the silky dress that looked breakable to the very touch.

"it was Lily's." Tom smiled, admiring it. "Your mother's. I'm not sure how Harry got hold of it, but he's had it as long as I've known him."

"I just though I'd be in my jeans and t-shirt." I giggled, still gawping at the glamorous frock before me.

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was a classy number, long and flowing, an obvious train at the back. The garment itself, made to hang off a girls curves. The type of dress one would expect to see on a red carpet. Certainly not something I had ever anticipated wearing myself.

"It's important to dress appropriately." Tom smiled.

"Does everyone come to the ceremony?" I asked

"Only family." He replied. "Very intimate. And one person to oversee the event."

"Very small gathering then." I remarked.

"Yes." Tom nodded thoughtfully. "If it's Doug, you'll only have Harry in the room with you, what with Jessi being human and all."

"What about the overseeing person thingy?" I frowned.

"Harry does that too. Because he's the highest rank out of us all." Tom replied with a dopey grin. It seems Harry does practically everything around here. Go figure. "He's stressed you know, with tomorrow."

"Who? Harry?" Why would he be fretting over it?

"He's really hoping that you don't hate him." Tom said, his eyes now fixed on mine as if giving them a thorough investigation, interrogation of the mind. "You don't, do you?"

"He's my brother. I can't hate him." I shrugged "I just dislike him at the moment."

"Claire, Honey, you have to try to understand that he's trying to keep hundreds of years of tradition alive. He not just doing it to pss you off." Tom scorned then sighed heavily. "He doesn't want to lose touch with what your father was once in charge of." There was a pause as he thought briefly about what he would say next. "He needs to prove to himself that he can do it. Juggling his responsibilities was already hard before you arrived, handling the clan and being a good boyfriend. Then there was you, which would mean he'd be juggling you, the binding, Tene and other clan matters. And now he's going to be a first time dad." Tom gave me half a smile, hoping I'd be listening to him. "I wouldn't be surprised if he snapped any time soon."

"He did. In the car on the way here. I pushed it too far, I think." I groaned. Now that Tom had put it like that, I think I was a little more understanding towards my brothers way of dealing with everything. After all, he was only trying to do what he thought was best.

There was a peculiar smell in the air as I woke the following morning. A floral scent, mixed with the familiar aroma of burning candles. I moved slightly, finding that the comfort of the bed I had originally fallen asleep in was not in fact there. I sat up, eyes wide as I focused on the new surroundings.

This was not Tom and Natalie's home. In actually fact, this was the club, with added candles being the only source of light, and the floral smell belonged to the dozens, no, hundreds of flower petals scattered on the floor. I stood up, stepping carefully over the candles that had been arranged in a circle around my sleeping body. It was then that I noticed I was already wearing the dress.

I gathered the light material that draped across the floor in my hands and padded barefoot towards the heavy door, the entrance in to the pipes. Locked, as I'd already assumed it to be. I groaned inwardly, looking around me, seeing no other point of exit, escape, anything.

I gasped sharply, jumping nearly out of my skin upon spying Harry sitting quite calmly in a chair in the corner of the room, watching my every movements. Talk about creepy.

"You scared the sht out of me you tw-t!" I hissed, coughing when my voice refused to wake like the rest of me had done so far.

"Step back in to the circle." He spoke quietly, looking defeated, waiting for my fight back. I obeyed, not questioning him once as I moved back, standing in the spot where I had woken. The centre of the circle, in the centre of the room.

He stood up, walking over to me slowly before turning me to face away from him. I heard the door unlock behind me, and two sets of footsteps in the room. Both getting closer. Harry stood in front of me, beaming broadly as he pulled a piece of scrawled on paper from his pocket, hands shaking. I placed my hands over his, making him look up to be met with my smile.

"I understand." I whispered. He nodded in acknowledgment, allowing my hands to drop, one being caught by a stranger. A hand in mine.

"Hi Claire."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I turned, gawping at the boy now stood in front of me. I barely recognised him in his attire. Smart black shoes, pinstripe trousers and blazer, a shirt that matched my dress, finished with a black tie, his hair swept from underneath a rather smart trilby.

"Hi." My mouth ran dry as I reached up, my finger tip tracing his jaw line delicately as he grinned, placing his hand over mine as it reached his lips. "I like the hat."

"I knew you would. I didn't know if it would go well with dad's suit." He smiled, his fingers now entwined in my own, the pair of us turning to Harry who looked on at us a little puzzled.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

"Yes." We replied simultaneously.

"Dougie, do you understand that by committing yourself to this woman, you must not seek pleasure with another?" Harry read from the torn papers in his still trembling hands.

"I do." I could almost hear him grinning.

"And you, Claire?" Harry turned to me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then, repeat." Harry drew a deep breathe, pursing his lips before continuing, and taking hold of a glass that had been sitting on the table beside him. "As I drink from this cup, I understand that I will…" Dougie watched as I obeyed my brothers instructions almost religiously.

"…honour my partner, only drink from him, and honour his genitals." We both giggled, trying out best to keep a straight face as I said the words, Dougie following suit immediately afterwards.

"…And that the fruit of our lives together will be carried within her." Dougie gave my hand a squeeze.

"The fruit of our lives together will be born from me." I looked up at my brother who was smiling, although still looking awfully baffled. Probably because I wasn't putting up much of a fight. In fact, no fight at all. I wonder why.

"And now you kiss." He said. "That's if you feel comfortable enough to…"

I smiled, licking my lips a tiny amount before pressing them to Dougie's, his hands on my hips, drawing me closer to him as my hands travelled up his chest, around and locking at the back of his neck.

"I love you." He murmered before parting lips, granting me all the access I wanted, needed, anxiously awaited. For those few moments I was lost. Lost in this most bizarre tingle at the pit of my stomach that merely made me smile more. It was only when we heard the door open, close, then lock, that we pulled apart.

"Why's he gone? Why are we locked in?" I gabbled, pulling away from Dougie abruptly, leaving him to kiss the air momentarily.

"You know how Tom said that particular type of mating was traditionally for after being bound?" Dougie smirked.

"Oh." I blushed furiously as he swept stray strands of hair from my face, tucking them neatly behind my ear.

"You look beautiful by the way." He fingered the straps of my dress absent-mindedly as he kissed up and down my neck slowly. "Perfect. Amazing. Gorgeous…"

"Less talk, Doug." I laughed. "That suit is hot on you, but you look better when you wear nothing at all."

"Do you think Harry knows?" Dougie asked, allowing me to relieve him of his clothes, discarding them to the floor below.

"Even if he does, he can't do anything about it now." I unbuttoned his shirt, fingertips trailing gently over the brand on his chest. The same brand that I had terrible difficulty tearing my eyes away from. "Doug, it just hit me."

"What this all means." I replied. "yesterday I did nothing but worry, and now everything's going to be fine. And I know that for a fact."

"I like the positive Claire." Dougie smiled, walking me to the sofa before pulling me down on to his lap, straddling him as I hitched my dress up for comfort.

"Don't you like all of me?" I felt my lips form in to a moody pout.

"No." he grinned, hands on my hips as he massaged his lips against my own, murmering against them. "I love all of you. Every single bit."

The thin straps of my dress were lifted away from my shoulders. I allowed them to fall, exposing my naked torso to Dougie, who smirked in a menacing way. I giggled, a hidden girly nature shining through as I blushed. A side of me that only he could bring out in me. A side of me I never knew existed until I'd come in to contact with him.

In fact, I was beginning to accept that I could be pleasant when I wanted to be. I didn't always have to be the bitter little orphan. I could be me. Claire. Vampire Princess. Okay, so that oversteps the marker. Cut me some slack here! I'm the moody abandoned kid after all, and nothing will ever make me grow tiresome of sarcasm.

Urgent thuds on the door to the club signalled the end of my private time with Dougie. I knew the hour and a half we'd spent alone was too long without interruption. The door was hastily unlocked, and Natalie burst through in to the room, breathless and tearful.

"What's wrong?" Dougie stood up, pulling me up with him by the grip he had on my hand. The pair of us watched Natalie closely, her eyes bloodshot, full with yet to be cried tears, her breathing still irregular. She's been running. Running fast. Running for a while.

"Hunters." She wheezed. "They attacked your house, Doug." He stood still for a moment, taking in the shocking, appalling nature of the information just given. "I was sent down here by Harry. To check you were okay." Natalie's speech improved as her breathing regained a regular pattern. "They wanted the two of you."

"Why would they want us?" I asked, looking at Dougie who seemed just as curious as I was.

"Can we.." Nat still seemed terribly on edge, eager for us to go with her. "They.. Patricia and Jessi were still inside." She hesitated, looking torn between trying to harden the blow, or telling it how it was. "It's not looking good."

"What do you mean?" he demanded, his snappy tone of voice startling me slightly as it cut through us like a knife. "Hunters don't harm humans."

"Humans don't usually harbour vampires in their home." Natalie replied, we were on the move now, Dougie's hand still firmly in mine as he pulled me along, picking up the pace along the tunnel.

"When did this happen?" He asked, all of us nearly running by now.

"We think it might be a few hours. Jessi rang us when she realised something was wrong." Natalie said bluntly. "When I left she'd locked herself in a bedroom, and Danny was climbing up the drainpipe."

"And the others, what are they doing?" I asked.

"Gabrielle's taken Tene somewhere safe until this all dies down. Tom, Sheena and Harry went in to fight." She spoke solemnly. There was nothing I could say that could lift spirits. Natalie's expressionless face said it all. They'd never faced this before.

"Where was Patty when you left there?" Dougie didn't sound like he truly wanted the answer to this. His gaze remained fixed on the light at the end of the long tunnel we were still trying to get out of, whilst me and Nat shared a glance, a look, an understanding.

"Shall we just get to the house.." Nat said, her tone falsely chirpy as she tried desperately to avoid the subject just brought up. She didn't want to say it.

"Where was she?" Dougie stopped moving, his tone demanding, verging on threatening.

"She was Dead, Doug." Natalie whimpered. "She was dead."


	16. Chapter 16

_Heyy you guys. It's me again. Obviously. Just dropping in with another chapter. Reviews and the likes are extremely welcome. That's like totally a hint. I love to know what you like and that. Gives me incentive to post more of my stories that are all stored up.  
Loving you and leaving you  
Sam  
xxx_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Neighbours had noticed the commotion at the Poynter residence by the time we had arrived there. Broken windows, a burnt front door, even those well kept plants in their pots were turned upside down. The air was still and silent as the few people around us, watched our every move. The gate let out an unhealthy creak as we opened it, revealing the full extent of the devastation.

We were too late.

This was the aftermath.

Sheena was the first to notice us standing in the garden. She, Tom and Harry sat on the gravel of the driveway, cuts and bruises making their mark on the faces, arms, legs, their entire bodies.

"I've never been so happy to see you twts in all my life." She croaked, tears flooding down her face with ease.

"TOM!" Natalie pounced on her mate, knocking him to the floor as they kissed. "You're okay! Don't ever worry me again!" he smiled as she stroked his cheeks before licking gently at the cuts near to his lips, still dribbling with blood.

"Why are they bleeding?" I thought aloud.

"We bleed only by the blade of a hunter." Harry answered me, standing up shakily, clutching his side. I flung my arms around him, burying my head in to his chest, not caring that the shirt itself was soaked in his and others blood.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head honestly. "I understand, Harry."

"Where's my sister?" Dougie spoke for the first time in the half an hour since he'd learnt of Patricia's fate. "Where's Jessi?"

And as if on cue, there was the sound of movement from within the house in front of us. A familiar figure stumbled out of the open doorway. Danny. Danny holding a very limp Jessi in his tired arms.

"Someone help me." He gasped, collapsing to his knees in the driveway, everyone rushing to their already exhausted feet to off some kind of assistance. "I don't know what to do!"

"Lie her down." Harry ordered. "Where is she hurt?"

"Everywhere." Jessi whispered hoarsely as her eyes flickered open, her hands immediately pressing down hard on to her stomach where it was noticed the material of her white t-shirt was red, sodden with her own blood.

I looked over at Tom who'd observed this too. He shook his head, shuffling back with Natalie, heads bowed low. Dougie dropped to his knees at his sisters side, words failing him as he watched Jessi cough uncontrollably. She grabbed at his hand suddenly, smiling a little.

"I'm going to haunt you." She laughed the best she could manage.

"You're not going to die." He insisted, placing his hand over her wound, putting pressure on it. "I won't let you."

"Unless you can stop me bleeding, Doug, I'm a goner." With those words she gave her attention to Danny who until now had remained silent, quietly sobbing to himself. "I have the worlds biggest crush on you, Jones." She beamed up at him. "I have… Ever since you and Doug started to hang out. Even more so with our trips to the park.."

"Don't leave me." Danny sniffed, tears were free and fast flowing, left to streak dirty lines down his cheeks. "I love you."

"I don't have a choice." She blinked away her own tears, voice wavering. "I love you too."

"Doug.. Dan… I er… I have an idea." Harry interrupted.

All eyes remained on Harry. We were silent, waiting for him to speak.

"She can be blooded." He said. "But it would have to be done by someone who intends to mate with her. And she has to give full consent."

"Danny. Bite me." Jessi squeezed his hand with all the strength she had left, looking then to Dougie, wanting, seeking his approval. "Can he?"

"I don't want you to die, Jes." Dougie smiled.

"There's the small chance that it won't work." Harry spoke quietly. "She has to carry the dormant gene in her. More than likely, she had. Her dad must have carried it in order for Dougie to be born one of us." His words seemed to tear right in to Danny. Jessi, however, seemed undeterred by anything just said. "Let's just hope he passed it on."

"Well, what happens if she doesn't?" I asked.

"I'll die." Jessi answered. The three boys stared on at her dumbfounded. "What? So I read one or two of Dougie's books… Big deal."

I noticed Danny's pale complexion, now looking more hesitant about blooding the fifteen year old who seemed to be more determined than ever. His hands shook as he tried to hold them still. It wasn't hard to see that he was torn. Do nothing, and Jessi would die. Bite her and save her, or risk being the reason why she dies.

"Danny, do it." Dougie nudged his friend in the ribs with his elbow, smiling with encouragement.

Danny pulled Jessi in to his arms, his eyes searching for guidance from her, finding only the want for him and the new lease of life he could be offering. He nodded slightly and bent down, holding on to Jessi's hand as he sunk his teeth in to the flesh at the base of her neck, trying to ignore her yelps of discomfort and pain.

"What happens now?" I pulled on Dougie's sleeve when Danny had removed himself from her, quickly wiping at the blood that remained on his lips and around his mouth.

"We wait for her reaction." Dougie stated, emotionless, staring down at his sister who still lay in Danny's arms, fighting for her life. I moved closer to Dougie, snaking my arms around him, placing my head on his chest. He didn't hesitate in returning my affection. It was merely moments before I felt his fingers raking through my hair, his lips pressed to the top of my head as he drew a deep breath.

"Jessi, wake up." The pair of us turned to find Danny shaking at the girls shoulders quite vigorously, her eyes closed, her body showing no sign of acknowledgment, consciousness, life. "You can't leave me!!"

He received no answer when Jessi's chest rose and fell no more. There was silence among us all. No one dared utter a word until Danny did, gasping and sighing at the same time. How very peculiar. He frantically lifted her shirt up, revealing her skin to be untouched, unbroken. No wound, no bleeding, no nothing. Her eyes shot open, she sat bolt upright, falling across Danny, knocking him to the floor below. He sighed pulling her in to his embrace as she coughed, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" He asked when she sat up shakily, rubbing her stomach, assuming she was still feeling pain from the wounds that had healed over.

"I'm hungry." She let out a croaky chuckle. "And I'm not dead… I'm not doing too badly, thanks." She glanced at the others, her gaze lingering a little longer on Dougie and I. She turned back to Danny. "I saw stuff, Dan. I've seen what's going to happen."

"What do we do now?" Sheena asked. "They know where we are. They'll waste no time in picking us all off."

"They'll bide their time." Jessi spoke, the words rolling off her tongue with ease, her gaze fixed straight ahead of her sitting in between Danny's legs, his arms around her middle, chin resting on her shoulder. "We have time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Natalie frowned. She wasn't the only one to be a little more than confused at Jessi's sudden knowledge.

"When they try and take Dougie and Claire again." She replied, bringing her gaze to mine. "They will try again."

I was about to question Jessi on this, confused, irritated, but most of all scared about what this all meant. I didn't want to know how she knew this. Death is a strange thing, and usually pretty damn permanent, and Jessi had been there and back in the space of ten minutes, possibly less. It wasn't too surprising that it'd done something to her, other than making her immortal like the rest of us.

"Where's Patricia?" Dougie broke the uneasy silence that had fallen upon us. His hand was still firmly clamped in mine as his eyes set fixed upon Harry, who's face showed nothing but a pure discomfort now that the subject have been brought up. He'd have to deal with the matter now. "Did you leave her inside?"

"We torched the bitch." Sheena hissed. "She didn't deserve anything else."

There was silence again. Jessi's eyes shone with tears whilst Danny simply held her tighter. Dougie's jaw dropped at the cold words being spoken, silently outraged. I remained confused. I didn't understand. Had Patricia done something wrong? What did everyone know that Dougie and myself didn't?

"Mum told them where you were, Doug." Jessi was barely audible, whispering, ashamed of the reality she was now revealing. "But they came here first. I didn't understand why these… strangers were… congratulating her for 'a job well done'. But they said she's done everything now." She began to sob. "She hunted for them, Doug. She was keeping you ready for harvest, collection. All of you."

Collection?

"I found a journal in her room. I ran up there. And I was reading all this sht about… how she could gain your trust and control us, you." Jessi stammered, blinking her tears away bitterly. "When I went back downstairs she was begging, crying. I watched them hit her, telling her she was no use to them anymore… That was when I rang Danny."

"The woman was a nut job." Sheena shrugged, flicking her long hair behind her shoulders from out of her face so she could wipe the remaining blood off of her cheeks.

"Shut the fck up about my mum!" Jessi screamed, finally snapping, breaking in to hysterical sobs instantaneously, soothed by Danny who turned her to face him, her head burying in to his chest. "She was my mum." She cried heartily in to his t-shirt.

"I know, Jes. I know." He stroked at her hair, making hushing sounds as he rocked her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey there you guys.  
Just dropping by with another chapter.  
I'm wayyy tired, so I haven't got much to say.  
But, things are about to get complicated.  
___

**Chapter Seventeen**

The stench of burning flesh is not something I had ever anticipated entering my nostrils, nor had I ever wondered what the experience would have been like if confronted with it. But as I stood in the living room of 63 Chester Road, home to Mrs Patricia Anne Poynter, recently deceased, I found the event unavoidable.

Jessi had pointedly refused to enter the house again, and so had remained outside in the comfort of Danny and Natalie. The shock of what had taken place here had begun to set in, and the vomit on the driveway proved that further. She'd asked for us to collect only two things in particular. A photograph on her cabinet, and a necklace that hung from it. I wish I'd been sent to retrieve those instead of Sheena.

Tom was the first to take a step forward, kneeling down as close as he could to the burnt corpse before us. He held his palm to his face, covering his nose as his eyes squinted, slits in his face. The heat from the dead flesh singed his own on his fingertips as he touched it, checking the body over with care, taking in every intricate detail.

"Sheena shouldn't have burnt her until I'd searched her." He remarked. "This makes it a lot harder considering there's barely anything left of her."

This was true enough. In fact, I wouldn't have known the body infront of me was Patricia if it wasn't for the blonde strands of hair that the fire had bizarrely missed on her head. There was nothing to distinguish her. The flames had licked everything away.

"Is the branding there?" Dougie asked monotonously. Tom looked up at him blankly, staring. "The brand. All hunters have them. A small knife shape on the back of the neck."

There was a sickening crunch of bone, and the squelching of fluids moving as Tom rolled the body over on to one side. He let go, prising cloth from the back of Patricia's neck. Dougie groaned, the branding untouched by flames stood out clearer than anything else on her. He moved back before turning to the door.

"I don't need to see anything else." He murmered, leaving the room without another word, footsteps on the staircase being the only hint as to where he'd gone. I made my excuses quickly and quietly before following him. His bedroom had remained empty. I turned, the door at the end of the corridor was open. A room I had never seen the inside of until now.

"Doug?" I called out.

"In here." Came the call back. In to the mystery room we go. "There's more of us."

"What do you mean, more of us?" I made my way down the hallway, closing the door to the room behind me before I had even taken it all in. Wooden panels ran along the walls, the same for the ceiling. Well, I felt like I was in a gift box. How very claustrophobic, I must say. Dougie was sat at the large desk that was central in the room, hunched over papers, the computer screen blaring out the only light in the room. "I haven't been in here before."

"No, neither have I." he stated. "This is… Was.. Patricia's work room. She wasn't just your social worker, Sam. There's two files here for kids at the moment." He handed me two card folders before clicking on the mouse a few times and tapping at the keyboard. I sat on the floor beside his chair, opening the first folder. I sighed and handed it back up to Dougie.

"She's a lost cause." I stated. He looked at me puzzled. I tapped my finger on one key word. 'Deceased'. The twelve year old girl had been starved of blood whilst in hospital. Need I say more? Patricia had done nothing to intervene in this case, but she had done so with me. Why? I was just like anyone else, wasn't I?

I pulled open the remaining file, a little alarmed at what I saw. I snapped it shut immediately, causing Dougie to look at me again. He frowned a little and reached for the file in my hands. I pulled away hastily and scrambled to my feet.

"Empty." I shrugged. "Going to the bathroom."

"With the empty file?" he raised an eyebrow at me as I shuffled to the door.

"Erm.. No.. I'm going to bin the file first." I gabbled before making a quick exit.

It was times like these I really appreciated the locks on bathroom doors. I was highly aware of the fact that Dougie had followed me and was standing on the other side of the door.

"What's in the file?" He knocked lightly.

"You don't want to know." Was my answer as I pulled out the papers again, my heart thudding painfully hard in my chest. There was no name attached to this child, in fact, this one wasn't even born yet. There was a date of birth printed ready. Twenty First Of March 2008. The date today was the seventh of may 2007. The information I had trouble getting my head around?

'_Mother: Claire Judd_

_Father: Dougie Poynter'_

One is somewhat confused.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Claire.." Dougie called.

"I told you. I'm on the toilet." I yelled back, having only moments to think about what I would be doing next.

He's not going to see this. I won't let him. Too much has happened in one day. This was definitely the unforgettable sixteenth birthday. Unforgettable for all the wrong reasons. The elated feeling I felt this morning was overshadowed by the most recent events. I shouldn't have opened my mouth when I'd said I knew things were going to be okay.

I flushed the toilet, the sound covering up the folding up of papers as I hastily shoved them in to my pockets. Just in time for Dougie to snatch at the folder from my hands when I opened the door again. His face fell when he discovered there was nothing inside it.

"Sorry." He mumbled guiltily. "I thought you were being weird with me."

"No." I shook my head, forcing a grin as I slipped my hand in to his. "I'm just a little shook up. Today just burnt out." I winced as soon as I'd made the remark. "I didn't mean it like that… I… Oh… sht. Sorry."

Dougie didn't say a word. I half expected him to turn and walk down the stairs. The other half of me thought he might take offence and yell in my face. I hadn't predicted that he'd pull me closer and slam his lips against my own. It was safe to say that it was highly unexpected, and I was rather taken aback by his sudden movement. His lips moved slowly with mine, sorrowful as his tongue seemed to move with the same feeling. I could sense all his hurt in that one moment. And by God there was a lot of it.

His hands moved from my waist down to, and past my hips, reaching my back pockets on my jeans. I cringed, the sound of rustling paper resounding in my head. I pulled away, looking at Dougie, wide eyed and a little scared. His stern expression told me everything. He knew I'd hidden the contents of the folder. I'd lied.

I took this moment to run down the stairs, as anyone would in my situation, taking the folded papers from my pockets, running with them tightly in my grip. Dougie was following closely behind me, gathering speed.

"Give them me!" he yelled whilst giving chase. He was faster than I was. He'd already grabbed me by the arm as I reached the front door. "Claire, come on." His fingers walked up my top, where they rested on my stomach for a few moments before tickling me hard.

"Dougie!" I squealed with laughter, stammering with giggles, the giggles causing pain as he continued the torture. "You… You won't… Like it." I collapsed to my knees, feeling the document ripped from my hands, my body being released from his grip momentarily. I sat on the driveway now, Dougie sitting behind me, me in between his legs.

I refused to lean back in to him as he opened out the folds, his eyebrows knitted together with confusion. I watched as his eyes read the page over again twice more before he looked up at me. My face had begun to glow. I could practically feel the heat radiating from it. Red had never really been my colour, now was no exception. He didn't say a word, instead, pulled me in to him, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't dare ask what he was thinking. His silence seemed to speak a thousand different things.

"We should move on soon." Harry remarked. He stood in the open doorway at the front of the house, observing the four of us that were actually sat on the driveway. He was exhausted. Emotionally and physically. The pressure was slowly wearing away at my brothers character, his good nature, his soul. "We can't stay here anymore."

"The neighbours have rung police." Danny spoke up, his eyes set on a woman talking to another across the road, her own eyes flickering to the house every so often. "We have twenty minutes." These words seemed to pull everyone to their feet. Harry ran back inside to warn Tom, who was still examining Patricia's body, and to call up to Nat and Sheena that they should hurry. Dougie grabbed hold of my hand tightly, pulling me back in to the house.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked as he scrambled around his bedroom, pulling a large hold all and a smaller one from underneath his bed.

"Take this." He thrust the smaller bag at me. "Get as many books as you can from the library. Anything that might help us later on. Historical records and stuff. How to.. books." He turned to his own bag. "I'll pack up our sht."

I wandered from his bedroom, not at the pace I should have been venturing at. I guess now wouldn't have been the best time to ask his views on the documents he's found. Although perhaps he, like me, didn't know what to make of them. I know I'm thoroughly baffled. How in God's name would some one know when a child is to be conceived. It's not as if it's pre-arranged on a calendar for when the sperm and egg meet for tea and crumpets. The creation of life is not predictable.

Is it?

I concluded that I liked the smell of Dougie's library. The smell had never been noticed by me before, but something told me this would be my last visit here. I needed to savour this. The sight of all the books neatly placed in shelves, all in order. The silence that was always blissful in this room. And the musty scent of old pages from books penned hundreds of years before me. But with so many books to choose from, how will I ever decide which to take and which to leave behind in so little amount of time?

I placed the bag on the table and looked at the books already on there. All the information about past binding ceremonies Dougie and I had been looking at. That was a keeper, just so Harry could continue his mad love of tradition. I moved around the room now, section by section. A – Z. 'Atlas of clans around the world', to 'Zengor: The art of prediction'. Closing my eyes and pointing blindly was the method of elimination I eventually resorted to. How very efficient and accurate.

'How to name your baby." I opened my eyes, seeing my fingertip pressed against the cover. How ironic. What was a book like this doing here? I picked it from the held and turned it over in my hands, reading the blurb. Ah. 'How to name your baby with the best vampyric meaning suited to your child.' How convenient. I went to shove the book back in to place hastily, frustrated with myself, stopped when Dougie's hand placed over my own, taking the book from my grip.

"We might need that." He grunted.

It wasn't long before Harry was ushering us all outside of the house. I wanted to know what the plan was to be. Surely we couldn't just run from the police. They're like the law. What surprised me about the surroundings, was Sheena. She was leaning casually against the fence around the garden, twizzling her hair in between her fingers as she spoke to a dozen neighbours who seemed to be engrossed in what she was saying. Smiling sweetly, speaking politely and batting her eyelashes. That was not the Sheena I knew.

"Her gift." Danny explained, noticing my stunned expression. "She has the ability to charm whoever she pleases. Ironic really. That she's the sadistic bitch that she is." I snorted involuntarily at these words. Danny really did have a way with phrasing certain things. "She can make them forget if she pushes it. She hasn't ever advanced far enough though."

"Time to go, I think." Harry stated to us all. "Gabz and Tene are meeting us in the park, opposite the club entrance."

I watched as Dougie followed on from Harry without so much as one word to me. I take it he's not talking to me then. It's really not my fault that Patricia had those papers. I thought for a moment that I might call out to him, get his act together. I didn't. I was silent as I trailed behind the group. Even Sheena had caught up, and was walking alongside Natalie and Tom. Well, it's not as if I haven't been alone before.

I could understand why no one else seemed to notice I existed at that moment. Harry was up front, walking as fast as he could without losing the rest of us, so he could see his expectant girlfriend as soon as physically possible. Tom and Natalie were too engrossed in each other, not surprising really. Jessi was still being comforted by Danny, who was just grateful for her allowing him near her. Dougie had dropped behind Harry now, blatantly still not talking to me. And Sheena, well, she has nothing to say to me usually anyway.

Social status just hit a big fat zero again.

Head down, hands shoved in pockets, gaze fixed to the pavements I was walking on, I failed to notice Dougie had stopped walking altogether. Only realising when he pushed his cold hand in to my jacket pocket, locking his fingers with mine, walking in sync with me. I looked up and he smiled, a nervous tug at the left hand side of his mouth as a drop of rain ran off his nose. Something else I hadn't taken notice of. It was raining.

I shivered uncontrollably. I'd never liked the cold. The rain. The snow. They seemed to rip in to me quickly, the effects leaving moments afterwards and the unpleasant feeling was gone. But it was the first few minutes I loathed above everything else. A jacket was flung over my shoulders. It was warm. I pulled the hood over my head, noticing out of the corner of my eyes that Dougie's arms, now covered in goose pimples, were bare.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I linked my arm with his, tightly gripping as we continued on through the heavy downpour.

"Harry." Tene breathed, smiling as he sat next to her on the park bench, pulling her on to his lap immediately. "The baby kicked. Kicked for the first time, Harry." She beamed whilst moving his hands to her stomach. The bump just noticeable underneath the baggy sweatshirt she was wearing.

"I missed it?" he stroked at the material of the jumper affectionately before sliding his hands under the top and pulling her further in to him.

"But the baby missed you." She pouted, kissing him.

I noticed how Dougie's hand had become clammy in mine. Or was it the other way around? I avoided all eye contact with him as much as I possibly could. This was not the most comfortable of situations considering the current circumstances. And then I felt my heart drop. Dougie slipped his hand from my grip again, silently sauntering away to another bench, a few metres away from where everyone else was sitting or standing.

"For f-cks sake." I mumbled to my shoes, sitting next to Harry and Tene who seemed to have noticed the lack of communication between me and Dougie. The guy who only hours previous had shown me all the love I needed. Harry went to question me, his hand moving from Tene's to mine, squeezing gently. I shook my head, signalling I didn't want to elaborate. Not yet anyway. I needed to sleep on this, because I couldn't even begin to comprehend what this all meant, let alone try and make Harry understand. Although, perhaps…

No.

This is just between Dougie and myself.

"Claire?" I looked up from my laces, seeing Dougie staring back up at me expectantly, patting the wooden space beside him. I loosed Harry's hand and got up, a little light-headed as I started to walk across the grass to him. "What do you want to do?"

"About what?" I asked as I sat, his arms immediately snaking around my waist and shoulders.

"This baby… If.. When.. I don't know." He stammered. I shrugged and glanced down at my hands before twiddling my thumbs. "Because I don't think there's much we can do." He spoke without feeling, emotion, warmth. This was not what he wanted. I didn't need to read his mind to know that. "Here." I felt the sheets of folded paper forced in to my hands before he got up and stood with Jessi.

Alone once again.

I may as well have just stayed at Peachings. No one likes me there, but at least they acknowledge that I exist. Why in God's name am I standing for his crap anyway? As I already argued with myself, this isn't my fault.

"Dougie!" I called, standing up, standing my ground. He ignored me. "I swear, if you don't come here right now…"

"I don't want to talk about it." He turned to face me, snapping back at me. "It's bullsht. Bllocks."

"I just want to understand what these mean!" I waved the papers as I walked closer to him. I'd decided against allowing myself to look back at everyone else who had stopped what they were doing the moment this disturbance of the peace had occurred. "I never asked Patricia to have them. It's not my fault!"

"Why try and hide it from me? Why the big fuss over this piece of sht?" He yelled, snatching the documents from my hands. I was speechless. Never had he ever raised his voice at me. I backed away as he began to walk me backwards. "This isn't real. There's going to be no baby. Okay?"

Moments previous he'd been so inviting. I didn't recognise him right now. I watched as he tore up the paper in to two. A deep slash formed across my middle, sending a searing pain through my abdomen, a slash across my stomach for each time he'd torn the paper. I screwed my eyes shut, hugging my stomach, the last thing I'd seen was Dougie's alarmed face as I fell to my knees in the indescribable pain. How could the ripping of paper cause me to bleed?

Wait.

Why was I bleeding?

Why were the cuts bleeding?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The click of a heavy door aroused my senses, a putrid smell ventured up my nostrils and I became aware of a bright light once my eyes had started to open. My breathing was restricted, I discovered, as my arms were above my head, hands tied together, fingers touching something cold and metallic. Everything felt so heavy as I lifted my head slowly, letting out a raspy groan when it ached, and my eyes burnt from the light constantly beating down in to them.

"What have they done to you?" I heard Harry mumble, the sound of feet shuffling closer to me as hands moved up my arms to where my wrists were bound together tightly.

"Wait." I heard Dougie hiss. "She's still connected to the machines."

"Then take her off them." Harry snapped. Upon these words, there was a pain in the back of my neck and stomach, something being removed, sliding out like a needle.

"Don't hurt me, Doug." I wheezed. "Not again."

"Shh. Claire, it's all been a dream. A bad dream. Stay awake for me, okay?" Harry attempted at soothing me, the palm of his hand on my cheek as I whimpered.

The rope holding my wrists was released and I fell forward, two arms catching me before I hurt myself anymore. Lay down on the comfortably cool stone floor, two heads blocked the light filtering in to my tired eyes. I turned my head sharply as Dougie's fingertips brushed at my cheek.

"Claire, it's me." He smiled. "It's Dougie."

"Get away from me." I coughed, my gaze fixed on the tall metal frame beside and above me, worn rope dangling in the middle where the four poles joined. Had I been hanging from there? I didn't remember that.

"Listen to me, Claire." Harry moved in my view as Dougie shuffled backwards. "We don't have time for explanations. We cut the power so they'd be confused. We came to get you out of here."

I nodded dumbly. I hadn't a clue what he was talking about. He pulled me up form the floor, hooking his arm under mine, making sure Dougie did the same on my other side. There was sudden sound from my right. A TV had turned on. It took a few seconds for me to focus on the flickering still frame shown. The clear image of Dougie tearing up the paper.

"That was the last thing you saw before we cut the power." Dougie spoke as the two boys lifted me with ease, carrying me from the room. "None of that was real."

"Doug, carry her. I'll scout ahead." Harry breathed quickly, watching to make sure Dougie held me carefully. He lifted my arms up, locking my hands behind his neck when it was discovered I didn't even have the energy to do this on my own. I couldn't begin to understand this. I'd been in the park. There was the attack. Patricia's death. Being bound. How was none of that real?

How?

"A month." Dougie said as Harry closed the rear door of the van on us before walking around to sit in the drivers seat. I shakily sat up as the key turned in the ignition, facing Dougie who sat opposite, looking overly unsure of what to say. "You've been gone for a month."

"How?" I croaked. "Where did I go?"

"Hunters broke in to Tom's house when you stayed there. Tom and Nat did their best, but it wasn't enough. Everything since you were sedated that night was a computer programme." He never broke eye contact. Dear god, I do hope this is a bad dream. Ironic. "I thought you were dead until Harry found something in an old book."

"Why would an old book have helped?" I questioned. This was not sinking in any time soon.

"It was a prophecy." Dougie smiled a little, moving across the van to sit beside me. "They took you because you're pregnant, Claire. The baby is valuable to them."

"I'm not!" I exclaimed, protesting, wiping my face, seeing the dirt rub off in my hand. Dear, lord, what must I have looked like? "You said it wasn't real. That wasn't real."

"Claire, you have to believe me." I couldn't deny that his eyes shone with sincerity, his voice pleading in desperation. "They couldn't harm you until the baby's born. They had to keep you sedated, believing you were out of danger. They're frightened of us, Claire. That's never happened before. This is big!"

"The binding wasn't real?" I muttered. He shook his head. "But.. I..." I had no more words left in me as I fell in to him, tears cascading down, probably trailing dirty rivers in my face. "How… how can it be a month?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know for a week that you'd been taken." He stroked my hair slowly, not knowing how much this small gesture was in fact comforting me. "One attacked the house. Harvested me for the blood you'd need for the next nine months. I woke up a few days later"

The distress in his voice spoke more to me than his words did. This was the truth, and it sounded like there was plenty more to be said. A lot had happened in my absence.

"I knew there was something wrong about you." I mumbled, more to myself then to Dougie who'd now pulled away a little. "The Dougie before. In the er... you know what I mean."

"I missed you." He whispered. "I thought I'd lost you, and we'd never get to have what we wanted."

"What we wanted?" I was even too weak to raise my eyebrows at him. I felt pathetic. It must have shown; Dougie's arms snaked around me, hands rubbing up and down my back, wincing when it appeared I was bruised up and down there.

"I'm your partner. We're meant to be bound, Claire." He smiled, glancing at the back of Harry's head briefly. "believe me, he wasn't too impressed with me when he found out we'd already done the honey moon period the night before."

I pushed myself up slowly, pressing my lips against his, slow to react when we remained comfortable just being connected, touching each other. I shivered, his tongue meeting mine for the first time in a long while. The movement was gentle, steady, affectionate as he pulled me on to his lap, one hand stroking at the lower part of my stomach, while the other moved up to rest at the back of my head, fingers tangled in my messy locks.

"So I guess Jessi isn't a vampire then?" I broke away from him reluctantly, the questions building in side me needed answering.

"How did you know that?" He asked, eyes widening in alarm.

"It happened in the… dream." I replied, still having trouble telling myself that the day I'd experienced was spanned over a month, and was concocted by hunters and a machine. "Danny turned her."

"I think we should wait 'til we get back." Dougie pulled me closer to him once more, avoiding the subject. "You need to sleep."

Being helped from the van on to the gravel some three hours later, I found I'd never laid eyes on this place before. A large house in a clearing, surrounded by trees. A forest. I removed Dougie's hand from my waist, supporting me, pretty sure that I was now capable of moving, walking myself. I looked the country house up and down, the garden had grown wild and untamed, without any care or attention to it. Vines had travelled up the stone walls, leaving only gaps for the door and windows, dusty with age. There was a flicker of net curtains from a ground floor window, a nose pressed up against the glass before disappearing again.

"Claire!" Gabrielle shrilled, the front door flying open, left wide as she ran towards us, still beaming. The fourteen year old halted right before me, grinning. "How was it? Danny made me stay home. What did the hunters look like? How's the baby? Is it a boy? Please say it's a boy. Jessi bet me my last fiver that it'd be a girl." She paused for breathe, about to continue, failing to do so when Dougie placed a finger to his lips. "Oh. Um. I'll go get you a drink. We have blood or water. Tea and Pepsi ran out two days ago."

"Just water." I squeaked. She nodded, the smile never leaving as she turned and ran back inside the house.

"They brought her back!" came the yell of her voice as she turned out of sight.

"Where are we?" I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, the question now aimed at anyone in particular. An answer would have suited me just fine from anyone.

"This is where Danny and Gabrielle lived with their parents." Harry explained, leading the way through the door. "We moved…"

"Everyone?" I questioned. "Why?"

"It's complicated." He replied dismissively. I followed him in to the room I guessed was the kitchen.

"Complicated?!" I exclaimed. "Harry, I've just spent a month hooked to a machine, pumped full of pills to keep me asleep because some sicko's want my baby Tell me, what's more complicated?" The sudden outburst cleared my head a little. Now I'd said it out loud, I felt a little more… Well… I wasn't as confused as before.

"Patricia gave information to Timothy Kennelly. He's more or less the head of hunters nationwide. Seems she was still bitter about her husband and Dougie's mum." Harry spoke slowly. This all sounded familiar. "And when they attacked Dougie…"

"They killed Patricia too?" I wasn't sure of what I was saying. I continued never the less. "And they nearly killed Jessi. But Danny saved her. Because she had a… dormant gene. The vampyric gene."

"How did you-" Harry frowned.

"That machine showed her a twisted version of what happened, I think." Dougie interrupted.

"Hunters didn't kill her." Jessi spoke up quietly from where she was standing in an open doorway across the room. "I did."

"What did I say about throwing her in at the deep end?" Harry ground his teeth together, frustrated at Jessi's interruption.

"She was already wounded." Dougie said. "Patty was taking my blood, and the next thing I know, she's screaming, there's a knife in her back, and Jessi's holding it."

"What did I say?" Harry roared furiously.

"Shut it." Jessi snapped. "Did it ever occur to you that telling her that the past month is nothing more than a daydream, that she's pregnant and that we're living in a different part of the country, did you ever think that, that might me throwing her in at the deep end?"

Harry sighed, defeated. Jessi had a point. Things couldn't get much more deeper than they already were. And it was going to take a hell of a lot to get me back on track. I was silent. I didn't want to say anything, nor to ask anymore questions. For now, anyway. I was home. Another new house. But I wasn't a stranger to new places. I could adapt. I could deal, for now.

"Dougie will show you to your bedroom." Harry turned to leave the kitchen. "I'd tell you no funny stuff, but if you'd have listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't have been in this mess anyway."

"That was uncalled for, Harry!" Dougie called after him, his palm resting at the lower of my back as I walked through another hallway to where there were a set of carpeted stone stairs. "Dick'ed." Dougie mumbled, closing the bedroom door behind us, resting up against it momentarily.

I wandered away from his grasp, towards the tall open window, net curtains moving gently in time with the breeze from outside. I leant on the ledge, arms supporting my weight as I looked out across the landscape.

"I picked it." Dougie said. I'd noticed his tone had become quieter and softer, he was nervous. "The room. I wanted you to see the view. I thought you'd like it."

"You didn't give up, did you?" I turned back to face him. He shook his head shyly, staring down at his battered Etnies. "Why?" He looked up sharply, a blank look across his face.

"I didn't want to give up!" He spluttered, immediately regaining his composure again, walking over to and sitting on the large double bed, before beckoning me to join him. "I didn't want to think that I'd never see you again." He mumbled, fingertips grazing over my bruised knuckles, eyes drinking every detail my skin bore. "And I've been waiting for fcking ages to have you here with me."

"You're a bit of a romantic really, aren't you Doug?" I smiled, consciously tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I think one of your abilities must be turning me in to a gibbering wreck when I'm not around you, and a romantic fool when I am." He whispered, lips meeting mine after every other word. "You have no idea how I felt knowing I had no way of protecting you. The both of you."


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I'll get around to replying soon hopefully. Sorry it took so long to update this. I had a problem uploading this file for some bizarre reason. Any who, here it is…_

_There's a small warning for sexual content in this chapter.  
xo _

**Chapter Twenty**

It was uncomfortable undressing that night. The shock, now wearing off, had left me feeling the burn from cuts and grazes across my skin, and the ache from tender bruises covering me. I daren't look in a mirror for fear of disgusting myself. I ran a hand down my arm, staring after where it travelled, examining carefully every inch. I sighed, turning to see Dougie standing before me, a shy smile gracing his quivering lips. He took my hand in his and pulled, gesturing for me to walk with him.

The bathroom was steamy, the air moist from the heat radiating from the full bath tub of bubbles Dougie had obviously just run. A shiver travelled up the length of my spine as the ties at the back of the hospital-like night dress I had been wearing were undone for me. Hands lightly resting on my hips, Dougie placed his lips to my cheek, mumbling that he'd check up on me in a few minutes if I wanted him to.

"Don't leave me." I whispered, hand catching hold of his before he'd even had time to turn for the door. His eyes remained fixed to my lips before I had made the move forward, joined in a small embrace, liplock as I fumbled with his belt. He knew I didn't intend for anything to happen. Not tonight. He unbuttoned his shirt as I removed my underwear, avoiding looking down at myself when I could feel Dougie's eyes travelling over the physical damage I'd received over the month I'd been missing.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" I stated as I looked down at the water filled tub, the steam already making my skin damp.

"Probably." I sincerely valued Dougie's honesty. Brutal and straight to the point. I watched as he stepped in first and helped me in, a hand around my waist, the other entwined with my own. I followed as he sat down, my back leaning against his bare chest. I let out a sigh. The pain was near unbearable as the hot water lapped at my broken, torn skin. Two arms snaked around me, palms rubbing smoothly over my stomach. There was something extremely comforting about that moment. The rise and fall of Dougie's chest underneath me was relaxing, and his circular movements over my stomach soothed me. The pain, now, was a dull ache in the background of peace and tranquillity.

It was then that Dougie shifted a little, sitting up and reaching for a sponge and soap, rubbing the two together to build up a decent lather.

"I feel like a five year old being bathed." I giggled when he raised my arm a little, slowly moving the sponge over each area, leaving kisses up my neck when he knew it would hurt. A moan tumbled, escaped from my lips briefly and quietly feeling Dougie's hand cup my breast, his other dropping the sponge and moving down my torso.

Lower…

The bath was three times the size of any normal cast iron bath. I'd only noticed when I was able to turn around with ease, sitting on Dougie's lap when he straightened his legs out. It was deeper too, the water still reaching my chest, just underneath my breasts. I smiled, leaning over, pushing my lips against his, laughing lightly upon feeling a sign of how aroused he was poking me in the stomach.

"That's a little embarrassing." He blushed, holding my head in his hands, the tips of my hair now wet, sticking to my shoulders and chest where they'd dipped in to the water, which was still relaxingly warm.

"I'm flattered, Doug." I smiled. "I'm an ugly mess, and yet you're still turned on."

"A few bruises don't stop you from being beautiful, Claire." He spoke softly. "Nothing will, and that's a fact." I smiled bashfully, unable to take compliments well, I blushed.

"Make love to me." I whispered, kissing him as soon as the words had left my mouth, now feeling awfully self conscious feeling his eyes roam over my naked body.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking a little concerned. "Do you not want to wait?"

I placed a finger to his lips sitting up on my knees, shuffling forward before slowly lowering myself down, sliding over him. It was painful, I had to admit, and I was pretty sure that Dougie had taken note of this. He sat up, arms locking around me, bodies tangled, lips joined. His hips bucked against mine, slowly at first, gathering a steady rhythm and pace.

"Oh my God." The pair of us froze, looking to the side of us, lips still pressed together when seeing a blushing Gabrielle in the wide open doorway, one hand clasped over her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She winced at her own shrieking fit previously, opening her eyes very slowly, cautiously to see Dougie holding me tightly to him, nothing explicit being shown. "The door wasn't locked. And I needed to pee, and…"

"Gabz, seriously…" Dougie tried to hurry her along. "There's a toilet downstairs."

"Well, I know. But I was already upstairs." She explained.

"I don't care!" He nearly yelled, with good reason too.

I'd be in pain too if my boner was throbbing that much. Although, lack of penis to begin with does prevent that. I giggled a little as Gabrielle closed the door, leaving the room. Two hands grasped my bum, slamming me down hard, a moan leaving my lips, louder than I wanted it to. He grinned, looking up at me, eyes seemingly smiling. I remained still again, refusing to move.

"Claire, come on." He groaned. "You have no idea how much it hurts to be this hard." I was too busy staring, lost in his pleading eyes to notice his hands had slipped under the water again. I lost my balance when his fingertips brushed over a particularly sensitive area, falling forward. Stopping myself, I was inches from his face, his breath could be felt on my nose. He grinned, taking advantage of the moment, capturing my lips in one of many passionate exchanges that were to follow that night.

I noticed the pain as soon as I woke up the following morning. The full extent of the damage was clear when I found many of my muscles had seized up. I wouldn't have been feeling so rough if it hadn't have been hunters. But what I don't understand is…

"They shouldn't have harmed you." Dougie was quiet, fingers stroking over my midriff as he lay at my side, his hand occasionally lingering a little while longer over my abdomen. "Unless it wasn't a hunter that beat you. It might just have been someone employed or…"

"Doug, I don't want to think about it. I'm here now. And I'm getting better, because you're looking after me remarkably well." I smiled, holding his hand to stop it moving anymore, holding it over my middle.

"I just worry." He stated.

"Well don't. Because for the first time in a month, I'm safe. Where I want to be." I snuggled back in to him.

"Do we have to get up?" I smiled, feeling his voice reverberating off my neck as he spoke, kissing it gently after each word. He pulled me closer so I was partially lying on top of him, his other arm wrapping around me. "Because this is comfortable."

"For you maybe, but I need to relieve my bladder." I yawned., rubbing my eyes with balled fists before turning over and pecking at his lips quickly. "Plus, I think I should talk to my brother."

I stood up a little too quickly, dizzy at the speed in which I'd done so. Probably not the smartest of ideas. I fell back on to the bed, a hand clasped to my head, eyes shut as I tried to rid myself of the sudden head ache, a distinct feeling of nausea settling in the pit of my stomach.

"You should feed." Dougie remarked. I went to protest, pausing when I received a 'You're looking after two people now' look. How thoroughly irritating. I climbed on to his lap as he lifted his head to leave his neck bare, ready for me to make my mark. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, no looking at me somewhat confused at my hesitation.

"In the dream… the thing… you were so cold about a baby. So unfeeling. You didn't want it. You refused to believe." I frowned, running a hand through my hair. "But in reality, you're so great about it. I just have a hard time understanding why, at the age of sixteen, you're so happy about me being pregnant…" I gushed. "We're still kids ourselves. Aren't you freaked out in the slightest?"

"No." Dougie merely shook his head with a smile. "At first I was surprised. I was still happy though." His smile grew wider. "I've always known I'd never lead a normal human life. And I've done a lot of growing up because of the way I am. I never expected anything less than out of the ordinary." His hands came to rest underneath my pyjama top. "If this is what's meant to be, that's fine. Because it's with you. If it was Sheena, I'd have killed myself by now, but lucky for me, whoever makes these prophecies got it right." He cupped my chin in his palm. "Because I get to do my growing up with you."


End file.
